Los hijos del crepúsculo
by el marti
Summary: Después de una fiesta en casa de pinkie para celebrar su reciente nombramiento como princesa, Twilight, despierta con nauseas y sus amigas la llevan al medico donde se entera de que esta embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Una sorpresa inesperada.

Twilight estaba dormida plácidamente en su cama cuando Spike llega con una bandeja con el desayuno de Twilight.

Spike:- Twilight despierta.

Twilight:- Spike – decía muy cansada – ayer tuve una fiesta en casa de Pinkie, por favor déjame dormir.

Spike:- Son las 10 de la mañana.

Twilight se levanta de golpe - ¡¿Qué?! ¡TENIA QUE HABER AVIRTO LA BIBLIOTECA HACE MAS DE 4 HORAS!

Spike:- Tranquila, ya me ocupe de eso y te traje el desayuno.

Twilight suspira de alivio – Bueno gracias Spike.

Spike:- Además, ahora eres una princesa creo que puedes quedarte dormida des vez en cuando – dijo con una sonrisa. Pero cuando Twilight como un pan tostado con mermelada de arándano le dan unas ganas de vomitar tremendas – ¡TWILIGHT TE SIENTES BIEN! – decía viendo a su amiga con una cara de voy a vomitar toda la casa.

Twilight:- ¡Lo siento Spike! – sale corriendo y se encierra en el baño. Spike a escucha vomitar por diez minutos, hasta que decidió pedirle al búho mascota de Twilight (no me acuerdo como se escribe el jodido nombre, no me joda que con Lightning ya tengo bastante) que enviara unas cartas a las demás mane6 para que vinieran.

1 hora después.

Twilight bajaba las escaleras bástate asqueada después de una hora de vómitos, cuando nota a sus amigas hablando con Spike.

Twilight:- ¿Chicas que hacen aquí?

Rainbow dash:- Spike nos mandó una carta a todas y nos contó que te sientes muy mal – dijo muy preocupada por su amiga.

Twilight:- No estoy tan mal – pero en ese momento le volvieron a dar náuseas y tapo su boca con su casco izquierdo para contener los deseos de vomitar. Luego de eso solo miro a sus amigas mostrando una sonrisa falsa para que no se preocupara.

Applejack:- No te vez muy bien dulzura.

Twilight:- Tranquilas estoy…. – Twilight no pudo terminar de hablar porque le bajo la presión y se desmallo.

-¡TWILIGHT! – gritaron todos preocupados.

Dos horas más tarde Twilight despertaba en una sala de urgencias y vio a sus amigas y a Spike todas esperando a que despertara.

Fluttershy:- ¡Despertó, despertó!

Rarity:- ¿Twilight querida estas bien?

Twilight:- ¿Qué paso?

Pinkie pie:- No sabemos.

Rainbow dash:- No lo sabemos te desmallaste.

Spike:- ¿Tendrá que ver con tus nauseas?

Twilight:- No se preocupen estoy bien.

Applejack:- Si como no (sarcasmo) si estuvieras bien no estarías aquí.

Twilight:- Bueno punto.

En eso entra el doctor (el mismo que atendió a Rainbow dash cuando se rompió el ala en el capítulo ardua lectura).

Doctor:- Princesa Twilight sparkle.

Twilight:- Solo Twilight, no me gusta que me llamen así.

Doctor:- Ahh….ok – decía algo nervioso.

Fluttershy:- ¿Ocurre algo?

Doctor:- Bueno pri… digo Twilight – dijo corrigiendo – no es como decirte esto.

Twilight:- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede ser tan malo?, solo dígalo.

Doctor:- Como quieras, estas embarazada.

Todas se quedaron con una expresión de WTF mientras un silencio sepulcral invadía la habitación.

Doctor:- Bueno eh, creo que mejor me voy tengo que atender a un niño enfermo – hiso una reverencia y se retiró.

Rarity: - Twilight, bueno eh.

Rainbow dash:- Que sorpresa jeje – reía muy nerviosa.

Twilight:- ¿Co...co…..cómo? – en eso Pinkie hace…. Lo que sea típico para Pinkie.

Pinkie pie:- Un bebe…..¡GENIAL! ¡TENDRAS UN NIÑO! ¡¿QUIERES POTRO O POTRA?! ¡¿Cuántos PLANES TENER?! ¡¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE?! – Todas la miran con una cara de desaprobación, si las miradas mataran, que dios se apiade del alma de Pinkie.

Rainbow dash:- ¡PINKIE CALLATE!

Rarity:- ¡NO VEZ QUE ESTO ES SERIO!

Pinkie pie: - Oky doky loky.

Fluttershy: - Twilight, ¿tu sabias?

Twilight:- Pa….pa….para nada Fluttershy, estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes.

Applejack:- Bueno eh felicidades creo y ¿quién es el padre?

Spike:- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio? – dijo algo indignado.

Twilight:- ¡No me hables así! No te dije porque no tengo novio y nunca tuve – esto dejo a todas sorprendidas.

Fluttershy:- Entonces ¿fuiste a una de esas casas para? – Le tapa lo oídos a Spike – ¿Una de esas casas para yeguas donde los sementales prestan servicio?

Twilight:- ¡¿QUE NO?!

Rainbow dash:- Si fuiste no tienes de que avergonzarte, somos amigas.

Twilight:- Chicas no fui a una de esas casas y si fuera seria solo si mi coeficiente intelectual baja hasta cero.

Rarity:- Twilight, si quedaste embarazada y no tienes novio entonces esa es la única opción viable, pero ese comportamiento no es de una princesa, me decepcionas – todas miraron a Rarity con ojos asesino, era normal que se expresara así pero hay dijo algo fuera de lugar – perdón no me fije en lo que decía.

Twilight:- No te preocupes, y para que sepan ¡SOY VIERGEN! – Dijo gritando tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta la sala de espera, hay un potro le pregunta a su mama – ¿mami que es ser virgen? – "mierda" piensa la madre.

Applejack:- Twi no nos mientas.

Twilight:- Spike nos dejas a solas por favor.

Spike obedeció y salió de la habitación.

Twilight:- Chicas si no me creen, revisen.

Todas se miraron y Applejack pasó al frente y reviso la intimidad de Twilight -¡CORRALES, SI ES VIRGEN!

Rarity:- Pero pero no tiene sentido, como una virgen queda embarazada.

Twilight:- Quizás un error, ¿Rainbow, me consigues unas pruebas caseras?

Rainbwo dash:- Claro – salió volando a la farmacia y volvió con unas 5 pruebas de embarazo.

Rarity:- ¿Por qué trajiste 5?

Rainbow dash:- Estaban de oferta.

Twilight saco un vaso con un líquido amarillo (una muestra de orina) y sumergió la prueba de embarazo hay.

Fluttershy:- ¿Y?

Twilight:- ¡¿Qué demonios, dio positivo?! – sumerge las otras 4 pruebas y todas dan positivo – Rainbow compra más !MUCHAS MAS! – Decía convencida de que era un error.

Rainbow dash:- A la orden – dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

3 horas de pruebas de embarazo después.

Twilight:- ¡TRAEME MAS! – Ya parecía adicta.

Rainbow dash:- ¡No Twilight, ya me canse de ir a la farmacia! ¡La última vez todos me miraron raro?

Twilight:- Pero aquí hay un error.

Rarity:- Pero si acabas de pasar la prueba de embarazo unas 250 veces, eso no es prueba.

Twilight:- ¡Pero si soy virgen! – decía en clara desesperación.

Pinkie pie:- ¡Siiiiiiii podre organizar un baby shower! – Todas volvieron a ver mal a Pinkie – o quisas la respuesta era un ¡noooooooooooo!

Fluttershy:- ¿Y si vamos a canterlo y hablamos con la princesa? ¿quizas ella sepa algo.

Twilight:- Bien pensado y así me podrá mirar con desaprobación por quedar embarazada tan solo 5 días después de mi coronación, ¡EN SERIO PIENSAS QUE PUEDO IR AL PALACIO Y DEICIR! Hola maestra estoy embarazada ¡NO VA A PASAR!

Applejack:- Pero quizás ella te ayude, digo es una diosa, supuestamente los dioses saben todo, así que es probable que esté enterada de tu situación actual.

Twilight se quedó con los ojos como platos – Bueno, no tengo defensa contra ese argumento.

Rarity:- Entonces sin nada más que decir ¡vamos a canterlot! Estoy ansiosa por ver si hay alguna pony que compro mis diseños, los mande a una tienda de canterlot la semana pasada.

Rainbow dash:- Te recuerdo que esto es para ayudar a Twilight !NO PARA QUE TE LLENES DE GLORIA Y DINERO!

Raruty:- Ah ok Applejack pero cálmate sí.

12 horas más tarde las mane6 arribaron a canterlot se dirigieron directo con la princesa Celestia.

Ella estaba sentada es su trono firmando unos papeles cunado un guardia entra y le dice – su magestad, la princesa Twilight sparkle desea verla dice que es urgente.

Celestia:- ¡Twilight! ¡Que pasa! – el guardia se retira –espero que este bien.

Twilight y las chicas llegaron (Spike se quedó en Ponyville cuidando la biblioteca como Twilight se lo pidió).

Celestia:- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡¿Qué TE OCURRE?! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!

Applejack:- No lo está del todo – mira a Twilight – mejor dile.

Twilight:- No se lo pueden decir ustedes – decía muy tímida y entristecida lo que llamo la atención de la princesa.

Rarity:- Tranquila segura ya lo sabe, recuerda ella es una diosa.

Celestia:- ¿Saber qué?

Todos se quedaron impactados.

Rainbow dash:- ¡NO LO SABE! ¿No era que podía ver TODO lo que hacían sus ponis?

Celestia:- No, eso solo es un rumor, no lo veo todo.

Pinkie pie:- Auch creo que será más difícil de lo que pensamos – Celestia estaba cada vez más confundida.

Applejack:- Twi debes decírselo.

Twilight suspira – vera princesa yo.

Celestia:- Si

Twilight:- estoy.

Celestia:- ¿Estas?

Twilight toma aire- embarazada.

Celestia:- Embarazada – Celestia abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en shock. Luego de unos minutos ella volvió en sí pero se veía una cara de decepción - Twilight, me sorprendes, ¿esto es en serio?

Twilight:- Totalmente.

Celestia:- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE?! – Celestia estaba furiosa, ella veía a Twilight como a su hija - ¡NO TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO CON LOS PRETENDIENTES QUE VENDRIAN ATI AHORA QUE ERES PRINCESA!

Twilight:- Hay está el otro punto, no eh tenido relaciones en toda mi vida, soy virgen.

Celestia:- Pero pero eso es imposible, seguro que en el hospital cometieron un error.

Rainbow dash:- Cero, paso la prueba unas 250 veces.

Celestia dudo de su alumna un momento – levanta la pata trasera.

Twilight:- ¿Qué?  
Celestia:- Si es verdad lo que dices no creo que tejas nada que no hubiera visto cuando te bañaba cuando eras niña.

Twilight bajo la baja y levanto la pata, Celestia la reviso - ¿Pero que si eres virgen?, entonces, un segundo – Celestia invoco un hechizo y examino Twilight – Si estas embarazada ¡y son 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Aceptando la realidad.

Twilight:- ¡2 BEBES! – Dijo alarmada al enterarse que tendría gemelos.

Celestia:- No puedo distinguir todavía los sexos pero si puedo decirte que son 2.

Todos en la sala del trono estaban impactados. Twilight, una virgen que tendría gemelos, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

En la habitación se impuso u silencio muy incómodo, Twilight estaba empezando a llorar.

Rainbow dash:- Ya mi Twilight, si no quieres hacerte responsable, puedo entenderlo, eres muy joven – decía viendo a su pobre amiga en el piso llorando.

Twilight se levanta – Rainbow dash, si son mis hijos no puedo dejarlos solos porque si – decía aun entre lágrimas, obviamente no estaba lista y todavía no aceptaba la idea de ser madre tan joven.

Fluttershy:- Princesa – dijo en un tono casi nulo.

Celestia:- Si Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:- ¿No cree que en la biblioteca de canterlot haya algo que nos ayude a entender por qué Twilight siendo virgen quedo embarazada? – al escuchar eso todas abrieron los ojos como platos.

Celestia:- ¡LA BIBLIOTACE! ¡CLARO! – Celestia no perdió tiempo y se tele transporto junto con las mane6 a la biblioteca de canterlot – Bien mis queridas ponis, pónganse cómodas será un día muy largo.

Todas se pusieron a buscar algún libro que explicara esta extraña situación.

Pinkie pie:- ¡Hey! – grita con emoción.

Rarity:- ¡¿Encontraste algo Pinkie?!

Pinkie pie:- Oh valla que si – Les muestra el libro que hayo, todas se decepcionaron al ver que era un libro de la historia de las fiestas (¿qué hacia ese en la sección de conocimientos antiguos? No tengo idea, ¿que soy en narrador?).

Rainbow dash:- Pinkie, buscamos algo que nos explique el embarazo de Twilight, ¡NO UNA GUIA DE LA HISTORIA DE LAS FIESTAS! – ese grito asusto a Pinkie.

Pinkie pie:- Oooo…..ky…doky….lololo…..ky – estaba aterrada por la reacción de Rainbow dash.

Celestia:- No importa sigan buscando, Pinkie quédatelo si quieres – Pinkie salta de alegría.

Pasaron barias horas, la princesa les dio café a todas para continuar con la búsqueda de la respuesta del misterioso embarazo de Twilight. Todas estaban agotadas.

Applejack:- Eh ¿alguien más cree que esto es una causa perdida?

Twilight:- ¡heeeyyy! – grito con alegría.

Todas voltearon a verla y ella les mostro un libro antiguo escrito por Star swirl el barbado que decía Bitácora de Star swirl.

Celestia: ¿Esa es la bitácora de Star swirl? ¿De qué nos servirá?

Twilight le muestra el índice (si le puso índice al su bitácora, star swirl era muy organizado), en el índice avía una parte que decía "embarazos vírgenes página 456".

Applejack:- Significa que en este libro estará la respuesta.

Twilight fue directo a esa página para ver la respuesta, pero.

Twilight:- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!

Calesita:- ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight:- No está la página 456, alguien la arranco.

Todas quedaron impactadas y decepcionadas, todas tenían muchas ganas de conocer la verdad.

Rarity:- Princesa ¿no tiene otra copia del libro ese?

Celestia:- Me temo que no, poco antes de morir, Star swirl me hiso jurar que jamás publicaría su bitácora, así que no hay copias.

Twilight:- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago princesa?

Celestia:- Twilight.

Twilight:- ¡¿Qué AGO NO SE NADA SOBRE CUIDAR BEBES?!

Celestia:- Twilight.

Twilight:- ¡¿QUE PASA SI NO ESTOY EHCA PARA SER MADRE?!

Celestia:- ¡TWILIGHT! – Dijo usando la voz real de canterlot.

Twilight:- Si princesa – dijo algo aterrada.

Celestia:- No sé cómo paso esto pero paso, así que como princesa deberás tomar responsabilidad.

Twilight:- Peor princesa.

Celestia:- Twilight, sabes que eres como una hija para mí. Y como tal no me gusta verte así, por favor cambia esa cara, no puedes recibir una noticia tan maravillosa con pena y lágrimas.

Todas se miraron extrañadas.

Twilight:- ¿Maravillosa?

Celestia:- Una virgen embarazada de gemelos, es algo que ni yo ni luna podemos realizar, es un verdadero milagro, el destino te dio este maravilloso regalo. Lo que quisiera saber ¿lo aceptaras?

Twilight pensó un momento – Pero ¿Qué pasa si soy una mala madre?

Celestia:- Twilight, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera yo – todas se quedaron heladas al escuchar eso.

Rainbow dash:- Pero princesa, usted es una diosa.

Celestia:- No soy una diosa, solo soy una poni que nació en el lugar indicado con la familia indicada y déjame decirte que inclusive los dioses comenten errores peor saben reconocerlos.

Todas guardaron silencio.

Celestia:- Bueno Twilight ¿Qué harás?

Twilight miro su vientre y lo acaricio, y se imaginó toda su vida con dos pequeños niños/as, las ventajas, desventajas, problemas, virtudes, momentos felices que podrán tener y así siguió por un rato hasta que se imaginó a esos dos bebes llamándola mama, tan solo imaginarlo se sentía hermoso y le dio curiosidad saber que se siente en la realidad el amor de los hijos – quiero hacerlo – dijo con determinación.

Celestia:- Me alegra escucharlo, si necesitas algo solo pídemelo siempre estaré para ayudarte.

Applejack:- Al igual que nosotras – Twilight miro a sus amigas.

Rarity:- Sera un placer ser la tía favorita de tus hijitos.

Pinkie pie:- ¡Hey! ¡Yo seré la tía preferida!

Rarity:- Sobre mi cadáver.

Pinkie pie:- ¡Seré la favorita!

Rarity:- ¡Yo!

Pinkie pie:- ¡Yo!

Rarity:-¡Yo!

Pinkie pie:- ¡Yo!

Rarity:- !Tu!

Pinkie pie:- ¡Tú y punto final! – dijo serrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda a Rarity.

Rarity:- Ok como digas – Pinkie solo abrió los ojos como platos, la avían troleado.

Applejack:- No importa quién sea la tía favorita, importa ayudar a Twilight.

Twilight:- Gracias chicas – todas se abrasaron.

Celestia:- Twilight, ¿no deberías decirle a tus padres y a tu hermano?

Twilight abrió los ojos como platos – oh claro, ¿cómo se los digo?

Celestia:- De eso yo me encargo.

Al día siguiente los padres de Twilight, Shining armor y Cadance habían sido invitados a tomar él te con la princesa, ¿quién se negaría?

Las mane5 (sin contar a Twilight) estaban presentes para apoyar a su amiga.

Twilight vellet (Madre de Twilight):- Bueno Twilight es bueno por fin conocer a tus amigas.

Night light (padre de Twilight):- Es raro que con todas las veces que vienes a cantarlos, tu coronación, la boda de tu hermano, las fiestas, no nos las hayas presentado.

Twilight:- Si jaja es raro – a Twilight se la notaba muy nerviosa.

Shining armor:- ¿Te pasa algo Twili? Te noto nerviosa.

Twilight:- Jeje no pasa nada jeje – Shining, Cadance, y los padres de Twilight no eran estúpidos, sabían cuando algo iba mal.

En eso llega la princesa Celestia – Oh que bueno que pudieron venir todos, lamento la tardanza.

Night light:- No se preocupe majestad.

Celestia:- Bueno seguro se pregunta por qué los llame, pues no solo para tomar el té, jeje – todos miraron a Celestia confundidos – Hay un perverso motivo para reunirlos – todos se pusieron nerviosos – la razón es que Twilight está…

Twilight:- Estoy embarazada – dijo interrumpiedo a Celestia, todos los presentes pusieron cara de WTF NIVEL DIOS.

Quedo un oscuro e incómodo silencio en la habitación hasta que Shining armor decidió romperlo.

Shining armor:- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaa – todos lo miraban confundidos – ¿Embarazada? Bueno creo que tengo una solución – saca una espada de la nada (es un fanfic, no tiene que ser realista) ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO?!

Cadance:- Shining cálmate – le suplico a su esposo.

Night light:- Estoy con tu hermano, dime quien fue el pervertido para que tu hermano y yo podamos preparar su funeral – dijo en seco.

Twilight trago saliva – Y son dos – dijo muy nerviosa.

Shining armor y Night light: - !LO MATO! !LO MATO!

Celestia:- Calmense yo les explicare - Celestia empezó a contar la verdad, que Twilight era la primera virgen embarazada que veía.

Todos se quedaron mudos, ¡una virgen embarazada cómo es posible! Todos parecían pensar eso.

Twilight vellet:- ¿Ósea que no hay novio?

Twilight:- Exacto mama.

Cadance:- ¿Entonces serás madre virgen de dos bebes?

Twilight:- Si

Cadance:- ¡Genial!

Twilgiht:- ¿Qué? – todos estaban confundidos.

Cadance:- Justo tenía una sorpresa para todos muy parecida, estoy embarazada, pero no conservo mi virginidad – dijo mirando pícaramente a su esposo.

Shining armor:- Ca…ca…..da…..dan…..cadance, estas, ¿voy a ser papa? ¿Tendré un hijo?

Cadance:- Si, yo preferiría que fuera niña pero lo que importa es que este sano o sana.

Pinkie pie:- 3 Bbebes, ¿saben lo que significa?

Cadance:- Un triple baby shower

Pinkie habrio los ojos como platos – yo iba a decir 3 bebes para jugar, pero eso es ¡GENIAL!

Rainbow se acercó furiosa a Cadance - ¿Cadance que isiste? ¿Tienes ida de lo que ara Pinkie ahora?

Vieron a Pinkie escribiendo cosas en una libreta.

Cadance:- No creo que sea tan malo.

Mane6:- No conoces a Pinkie.

Fue un poco incómodo pero al final todo resulto bien, por ahora.

¿Qué aventuras le esperaran a Twilight frente a sus hijos/as?

¿Cuál será el sexo de los bebes?

¿Cómo es que Twilight quedo embarazada?

Si quiere enterarse no deje de vernos la próxima vez en los hijos del crepúsculo, esta historia continuara.

(ROL POKEMON)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: el parto y una verdad aterradora.

En un instante pasaron 9 meses, Twilight los paso leyendo libros sobre maternidad, cuidado de potros y de potras, etc. Sus amigas y su familia le brindaron mucho apoyo, al igual que el pueblo. Cuando la noticia de que Twilight sería una madre virgen toda Equestria lo tomo con alegría, Todos se alegraron porque su princesa seria bendecida con 2 hijos.

En la casa de Twilight.

Twilight estaba más gorda (con nueve meses de embarazo), ella se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre maternidad (como de costumbre) mientras tomaba té con sus amigas y Spike.

Rarity:- ¿Y falta poco? – pregunto Rarity.

Twilight:- Calculo que en un par de días nacerán.

Fluttershy:- ¿Todavía no saber si son potros o potras o potro y potra?

Twilight:- Nunca ice el estudio quiero que sea sorpresa.

Applejack:- Es tu decisión, ahora quieres unos ricos pastelillos de manzana zap, están recién hechos.

Twilight devoro todos los pastelillos de una sola sentada.

Pinkie pie:- ¡Guau, ni yo como tan rápido! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Twilight:- Embarazo, dah – dijo en tono algo burlon a Pinkie a lo que todas se rieron.

Applejack:- Bueno cuando te embarazas tu apetito aumenta y más cuando son gemelos.

Twilight rio – que bueno que lo digas, ¿no tienes más? – Applejack no tenía más.

Twilight:-Diablos aún tengo ham… - Twilight se quedó hay inmóvil en el sillón.

Rainbow dash:- ¿Pasa algo?

Twilight:- Se me rompió la fuente – dijo con algo de temor.

Todas tragaron saliva menos Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie:- Jajaja Twilight bueno ver que has perdido tu sentido del humor.

Twilight:- ¡ES ENSERIO PINKIE! – dijo furiosa.

Spike:- ¿Puedes aguantar un poco? – dijo preocupado

Twilight lo miro – ¿alguien lo puede golpear? – Rainbow le dio un coscorrón y un chichón estilo anime se formó en la cabeza de Spike.

Rainbow dash:- Ella dijo – dijo Rainbow mientras Spike la miraba enojado y se frotaba el chichón.

Applejack:- Tranquila Twi te llevaremos al hospital.

Twilight:- ¡PERO RAPIDO QUE QUIEREN SALIR!

Las chicas y Spike llevaron a Twilight al hospital. Luego de que ella entrara en labor de parto Spike le mando cartas a las princesas Celestia y luna y a los padre de Twilight y por supuesto a Cadance y Shining armor.

8 horas de labor de parto después:

Todos se encontraban dormidos en la sala de espera (si también las princesas Celestia y luna) era una escena bastante curiosa ver a la elite de la realeza de canterlot y el imperio de cristal. Mientras Shining armor dormía su hija Skyla (quien nació un mes atrás) estaba jugando con su crin (los desafío a imaginar la escena de la niña jugando con la crin de su padre mientras este duerme y no vomitar arcoíris de la ternura).

Mientras en la sala de parto Twilight estaba dando el último empujón.

Twilight:- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Doctor:- Vamos majestad, puje puje puje – le decía el doctor (el mismo que le dijo que estaba embarazada)

Twilight:- ¡Estoy pujando ¿que está ciego?! - dice Twilight, obviamente no estaba de humor.

Doctor: ¡Vamos, vamos solo un poco más!

Twilight:- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – el último grito de Twilight seso cuando escucho a dos bebes llorando.

Doctor:- Felicidades alteza, ha dado a luz a dos fuertes y saldable varones.

Twilight:- De…..de…..déjeme verlos – decía con dificultad.

Una enfermera le entrego dos mantas color azul claro, la primera tenía un alicornio gris oscuro con una crin roja y la segunda tenía un alicornio exactamente igual al primero pero con crin azul – Son…..son….. Son lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – dijo viendo a sus dos hijos.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación unas enfermeras despertaban a las portadoras de los elementos, las princesas, el príncipe, los padres y al dragón.

Enfermera:- Disculpen pero ya termino de dar a luz, así que pueden – todos entraron a todo galope a la sala de partos – pasar.

Todos vieron a Twilight con una cara de completa felicidad sosteniendo 2 bultos uno gris oscuro y rojo cubierto con una manta azul claro y otro del mismo color de pelaje con crin azul oscuro y envuelto en una mata azul claro.

Twilight:- Miren.

Todas vieron a los 2 potrillos, pero Celestia y luna se encontraban atónitas.

Shining armor:- ¿Princesas pasa algo? ¿No están felices? – Dijo mientras acercaba a Skyla para que conociera a sus primos – saluda hija estos son tus primos.

Celestia:- ¿Twilight, son unicornios? – dijo muy nerviosa.

Twilight negó con la cabeza – alicornios, ¿por qué?

Luna:- Porque un alicornio macho ya de por si es raro peor dos es casi imposible.

Applejack:- ¿A qué se refieren?

Celestia:- Verán en la especie de los alicornios, son por mucho más comunes las hembras que los machos, de echo el ultimo macho alicornio nació hace más de 20.000 años.

Twilight:- Bueno eso los hace más especiales, ¿no cree? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Luna:- En realidad Twilight los alicornios machos en una época fueron considerados una amenaza no solo a Equestria sino al mundo, su agresividad y violencia no tenía comparación, es por eso que los machos de nuestra especie terminaron extinguiéndose entre sí.

Fluttershy:- ¿Ta…ta…tan violentos?

Celestia:- Violentos es poco para ellos, cuando finalmente el ultimo alicornio macho murió todo el mundo estaba en ruinas y las alicornios hembras que sobrevivimos nos encargamos de guiar a los sobrevivientes para que pudieran prosperar y para asegurarse de que los alicornios machos no volvieran a destruir el mundo, la lider decreto que todo alicornio macho que nasca devia ser ejecutada de la forma menos dolora pocible.

Todas estaban atónitas, en especial Twilight ella solo se preguntaba si esos "angelitos" podrían ser capases de destruir el mundo luchando entre si.

Celestia:- Twilight la lider de las alicornios dicto que si alguna vez llegaba a nacer un alicornio macho debía ser eliminado en el preciso instante en que naciera.

Twilight abraso a sus hijos con fuerza para protegerlos, a pesar de que su mentora le dijo que ellos estaban destinados a ser monstruos insaciables, eran sus hijos, avía esperado nueve largos meses para poder tenerlos en sus cascos, no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Twilight:- No princesa, no puede pedirme eso, son mis hijos ¡MIS HIJOS!

Celestia:- Twilight sé que quieres protegerlos y que los quieres mucho a pesar de apenas haberlos conocido, pero la ley que se dicto es clara – extendió una pezuña hacia los potrillos.

Twilight:- ¡NI SIQUIERA PIENSE EN TOCAR A MIS HIJOS! – dijo con furia (instinto materno)

Celestia estaba atónita, nunca en la vida Twilight le había hablado así – Twilight por favor.

Twilight:- ¡JAMAS! ¡USTED NO SABE LO QUE FUE PARA MI ESTOS NUEVE MESES! ¡USTED NO SABE LO QUE ES TENER NO UNA SINO DOS VIDAS CRECIENDO EN SU VIENTRE! ¡NO PUEDE PEDIRME QUE RENUNCIE DESPUES DE QUE ME ALENTO A HACERME CARGO!

Celestia: Twilight, créeme no quiero obligarte como hice con luna - luna empezó a llorar.

Todos miraron confundidos.

Celestia:- Luna, hace 2000 años, tuvo un hijo, un alicornio macho.

Twilight:- Usted – Twilight paro en seco - ¡¿NO LO HISO?!

Celestia asintió – era un posible amenaza tuve que, luna no quiso pero no tenía obsion tuve que obligarla.

Twilight:- ¿Mato a su sobrino?

Celestia dejo correr una lagrima de pura tristeza y asintió, jamás podria olvidar los ojos de luna al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo recién nacido y los ojos del niño cuando realizo la acción, era algo que la atormento desde que lo hizo.

Twilight:- No puedo creerlo.

Todos los presentes guardaban silencio ante la confesión.

Celestia:- Es algo que me atormenta desde que lo ice, fue esa la razón principal de Nightmare moon – Celestia empezó a pensar y miro a Twilight a los ojos – No quiero que se repita – Twilight miro sorprendida a su maestra – Por favor prométeme que les enseñaras a ser pacíficos, realmente no quiero volver a separar a una madre de su hijo como ice con mi propia hermana – Celestia lloraba desconsoladamente.

Twilight:- Tranquila princesa, aprenderán a no ser violentos – miro claramente a su maestra y le enseño bien la cara de ambos potros - ¿le gustaría ser la madrina? – le entrego al alicornio de crin roja.

Celestia:- ¿lo dices enseria? ¿Después de saber la verdad? – lo dijo con el potro en sus cascos.

Twilight:- Solo hacia su trabajo, pero, princesa luna – dijo llamando la atención – perdió una hijo, le ofrezco una ahijado – le dio al alicornio de crin azul.

Tanto Celestia como luna lloraban de alegría mientras son tenían a los respectivos potros en sus cascos.

Luna:- Por supuestos – dijo en lágrimas.

Celestia:- Que aceptamos – dijo completando la frase de su hermana también en lágrimas.

El conmovedor momento fue interrumpido por Cadance.

Cadance:- Twilight no quiero interrumpir pero ¿ya pensaste en los nombre?

Twilight:- SI – tomo al alicornio gris de crin roja – Draco – luego tomo al de crin azul – Nero (se pronuncia Niro).

Pinkie pie:- que nombres tan raros.

Twilight le sonrío – nombres especiales para niños especiales.

Fin del capítulo 3.

¿Los alicornios serán tan peligrosos como Celestia y luna dicen?  
¿Pinkie hará una súper fiesta para celebrar?  
No dejen de vernos hasta la próxima.

Esta historia continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se menciona el bautismo en este capítulo pero no significa que Equestria sea católica es una tradición en Equestria que cada niño sea bautizado/a por la madre naturaleza. **

**No pretendo insultar a Lauren Faust en este fic, es mencionado su nombre y su versión poni pero sin ninguna intención de insultarla. Muchas gracias.**

Capítulo 4: La reina alicornio.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el nacimiento y bautismo de Draco y Nero, Twilight los cuidaba bien con la ayuda de sus amigas y de Spike, las princesas Luna y Celestia habían hecho varias visitas a sus ahijados y le pidieron a Twilight que les reportara semanalmente datos sobre cómo estaban los dos machos alicornios. Hasta el momento todo estaba en orden.

Palacio real de canterlot.

Las princesas Luna y Celestia se encontraban cenando juntas.

Luna:- Hermana, ¿qué dices si el fin de semana vamos a ver a Twilight?

Celestia:- Luna ya fuimos 3 veces en dos semanas sin contar el bautismo, creo que Twilight apreciaría un tiempo de madre e hijos.

Luna:- Es que extraño a Nero.

Celestia:- Sí que quieres a tu ahijado, yo también quiero al mío – le dio una sonrisa a su hermana, pero cambio a una cara de arrepentimiento – Luna por favor perdóname.

Luna:- ¿Por qué?

Celestia:- Tu hijo.

Luna:- Era inevitable si no lo hubieras echo tú lo hubiera echo…. – se detuvo en seco y las dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Celestia:- ¡¿Crees que le haya llegado la noticia?! – dijo muy preocupada.

Luna:- ¡Por favor que no le haya llegado – inmediatamente la cena es interrumpida por un guardia.

Guardia:- Princesas – haciendo una reverencia.

Celestia:- ¿Qué ocurre?

Guardia:- Tres alicornios quieren verlas.

Ambas princesas quedaron atónitas.

Luna trago saliva:- Agallas pasar sargento.

Guardia:- A la orden alteza.

La puerta se abrió y entro una alicornio blanca con crin marrón rojizo y una cutiemark en forma de pluma en un tintero con dos alicornios vestidas con armaduras doradas que impedían ver sus cutiemarks.

Celestia y Luna:- Hola alteza – ambas hicieron una reverencia, al ver eso los guardias que estaban en la habitación se miraron confundidos ¿Por qué sus princesas se arrodillaban ante ella?

Las dos alicornios con armaduras vieron a los guardias.

Alicornio guardia 1:- ¡Soldados equestrianos, como se atreven a no reverenciar a la gran Lauren Faust, reina de los alicornios y la segunda autoridad máxima de este mundo!

Alicornio guardia 2:- Esta es una falta grave – ambas brillaron sus cuernos y un aura mágica se dibujó en todos los guardias obligándolos a arrodillarse.

Lauren:- ¡Soldados! – Llamo la atención de sus guardias – esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros huéspedes, detengan el hechizo en este preciso momento – ambas obedecieron y cesaron el hechizo. Luego los guardias se levantaron y miraron a ambas guardias con ira e impotencia ¿Qué podían hacer contra dos alicornios?

Luna:- Gracias madre

Lauren:- No agradezcas hija.

Celestia:- ¿Por qué nos honras con tu visita? – pregunto a su madre.

Lauren:- Me llego el rumor de que tu alumna Celestia, quedo embarazada siendo virgen – Luna y Celestia tragaron saliva - ¿es verdad?

Calesita:- Si, pero todavía no descubrimos la causa.

Lauren:- Lógico, ni siquiera mi biblioteca privada tiene ese contenido.

Luna:- En la bitácora de Star swirl había datos pero la hoja que los contenía desapareció.

Lauren:- Ah Star swirl, como lo extraño. Pero lo que realmente me trae aquí es que me dijeron que tu alumna dio a luz a dos alicornios varones ¿es verdad? – Luna y Celestia regaron saliva.

Celestia:- No, no madre. Si hubieran sido varones ya sabes lo que habría pasado, nuestra abuela, Era, dictaste esa ley y debe obedecerse.

Lauren:- Celestia, hija, sabes bien que nunca supiste mentir, igual que tu padre Star swirl - **¡SORPRESA STAR SWIRL ES PADRE DE CELESITA Y LUNA! Al menos esa es mi teoría.**

Luna suspiro – No les agás nada, nacieron hace 2 semanas y no han hecho nada malo.

Lauren:- Luna, tu isiste un sacrificio muy duro pero por el bien del mundo, la princesa Sparkle debe hacer también.

Celestia:- ¡No por favor! ¡No le agás nada a nuestros ahijados! – la palabra ahijados retumbo en la cabeza de Lauren ¿sus hijas habían aceptado ser madrinas de dos demonios? (así era como las más importantes alicornios se referían a los machos de su especie)

Lauren:- ¡Ustedes dos, aceptaron ser madrinas de esas esas cosas! – Ella estaba furiosa con sus hijas, dejar vivos a los alicornios machos era un delito grave – ¿Se dan cuenta de que su abuela les ara? – Lauren es la segunda al mando La madre de Lauren es la líder definitiva.

Celestia:- Sabemos que Era es muy estricta con esta ley, ella la dicto y es la lider suprema del mundo, pero Draco y Nero no son monstruos, son unos niños adorables.

Lauren:- ¿Draco y Nero? – dijo Lauren.

Luna:- Así se llaman y además están con los elementos de la armonía seguro que aprenderán a ser pacíficos.

Lauren:- Si fuera uno solo capas mi madre lo consideraría pero el que sean dos lo hace imposible de pensar, ustedes ya saben que un alicornio macho es muy territorial, se terminaran matando entre si y esta región pagara las consecuencias.

Celestia:- Si eso ocurriera los purificaremos con los elementos de la armonía, tú conoces su poder, después de todo tú los creaste.

Lauren:- Si esto y estoy consciente de ello pero no podemos correr riesgos.

Luna:- Te propongo algo madre, vallamos a Ponyville y ve por ti misma que esos dos niños no son una amenaza.

Lauren:- (suspira) está bien, pero si detecto algún ápice de oscuridad en sus almas deberán ser sacrificados, me duele pero mi santa madre así lo ordena.

Celestia:- Bien, pero podrías ir a buscar a Era, si ella no lo ve seguro que no lo creerá, tú ya la conoces.

Lauren:- Está bien, vendré dentro de 3 días con Era y ella juzgara a esos niños. Pero no quiero que avises a tu alumna Celestia, si no son agresivos entonces no tienes de que preocuparte.

Celestia se preocupó – Está bien.

Lauren:- Y quiero que sepan que esta ley a mí me desagrada tanto como a ustedes, matar a niños por crímenes que no cometieron es una barbarie pero Era es la autoridad máxima no podemos, ella decide, y yo debo obedecerla – Lauren les dio la espalda y dijo – Más vale que no se equivoquen no me gustaría tener que separar a una madre de sus dos hijos.

Luna:- Cely, ¿crees que Era les haga algo?

Celestia: Tranquila hermana todo saldrá bien.

3 días después.

Era una tarde hermosa en Ponyville, Twilight leyendo cuando escucho un llanto proveniente de su habitación. Subió y se acercó a una cuna donde estaban Draco y Nero.

Twilight:- Ya hijos, mama está aquí – tomo a sus hijos y noto que tenían hambre – Tranquilos – Twilight empieza a alimentar a sus hijos. Pero es de repente Spike entra a la habitación.

Spike:- Twilight esta…. – El dragón vio que Twilight estaba alimentando a sus hijos, esta miraba al dragón con una cara de enojo pues estaba alimentando a sus hijos de 2 semanas de edad – Oh lo siento Twilihgt.

Twilight: Toca la próxima.

Spike:- Está bien – serró la poeta y grito – ¡NO VI NADA!

Twilight:- Mas te vale – miro a sus hijos que se estaban alimentando – Ese es Spike, su tío, aunque pensándolo bien sería más como su hermano mayor o algo, así no sé – les dio una sonrisa a sus dos hijos.

Spike estaba abajo barriendo cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta, se dirige a abrirla y se encuentra a Celestia y a Luna - ¡¿Altezas que hacen aquí?!

Celestia:- Bueno Spike veras.

Spike noto a las otras dos alicornios - ¿Y ellas quiénes son?

Luna estaba a punto de habar pero su abuela, Era, la interrumpe. Era es una alicornio blanca con crin dorada como el sol y su cutiemark es una corona, a pesar de ser mucho más vieja que Celestia y Luna, como todos los alicornios poseía juventud eterna.

Era:- ¡¿Así es como te presentas antes tus gobernantes?! – dijo señalando a Lauren y a ella.

Spike:- Disculpe pero mis gobernantes son las princesas Celestia y Luna, a ustedes no las conozco – dijo él bebe dragón.

Era se enfureció por el comentario y miro enfurecida al dragón pero Lauren la tomo del hombro – Madre es solo un bebe dragón que no sabe con quién está hablando, perdónalo - Era respiro profundo.

Era:- Está bien hija.

Celestia se acercó muy nerviosa a Spike – Spike esta es nuestra madre Lauren Faust y nuestra abuela Era – tras oír eso Spike abre los ojos como platos y tiembla de los nervios, acababa de insultar a la abuela de sus princesas.

Spike:- ¡PRINCESAS LE ASEGURO QUE YO!

Calesita lo interrumpe:- No te preocupes.

Era:- Venimos a ver a la princesa Twilight sparkle, sabemos que tiene dos hijos alicornios – Spike es pone muy nervioso.

Spike:- Eh eh.

Luna:- Tranquilo Spike, nuestra madre y abuela están aquí para comprobar que los hijos de Twilight no son una amenaza.

Era giro los ojos como si su nieta estuviera hablando de tonterías – _no sé cómo accedí a esto_ – Pensó.

Las cuatro alicornios pasaron y entonces Twilight bajo las escaleras con los ojos serrados y una sonrisa dibujada. Después noto a las alicornios.

Twilight:- ¡Princesa Celestia Princesa Luna que alegría que hayan….. – Se detuvo al ver a las otras dos alicornios - ¿Ellas quiénes son? – dijo mirando a las otras dos alicornios.

Celestia:- Twilight son mi madre, la segunda regente de las alicornios y mi abuela la lider absoluta.

Twilight se llana de terror al pensar el motivo de su visita – ¡_POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!_

Era se acercó a Twilight – Princesa Twilight Sparkle, me entera que diste a luz a dos alicornios machos, ¿es verdad? – Twilight no savia que contestar.

Luna:- Twilight, hemos venido para demostrarle a nuestra abuela y a nuestra madre que tus hijos no son peligrosos – eso tranquilizo un poco a Twilight.

Lauren:- Queremos ver a sus hijos, no les aremos nada, le doy mi palabra.

Era:-Corrige hija, no les aremos nada si es que no son violentos, lo cual dudo mucho – dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Twilight suspiro, no podía negarse, eran las dos máximas autoridades en la especie de las alicornios – Está bien, ellos despertaron hace poco y están jugando arriba – dijo Twilight pero Era solo echo una risa.

Era:- Jaja, Cuando los alicornios machos juegas significa que están torturando alguna criatura.

Lauren, Celestia y Luna miraron con desprecio a Era, ellas odiaban esa ley que impuso, matar niños por crímenes que no cometieron, por una crisis de la que no saben, era barbarie. Lauren tuvo que soportar eso muchos años y siempre se preguntó ¿Quién es verdadero monstruo?

Twilight y Spike guiaron a las alicornios a una puerta que decía "cuarto de juegos", Era volvió a reír y dijo – Debería decir cuarto de torturas – esto irrito a Twilight y estaba a punto de decir algo pero Spike la detuvo.

Spike:- Déjala Twilight, no le puedes decir nada y ni siquiera vale la pena – Era escucho el comentario.

Era:- Perdona dragón pero ¿Qué dijiste?

Spike tragi saliva.

Twilight:- "El dragón" tiene nombre – dijo en un tono de voz que desagrado a Era.

Celestia interrumpe a su abuela - ¿Qué tal si pasamos?

Era:- Mientras más rápido terminemos más pronto salvare al mundo de esos demoños.

Twilight abrió la puerta, tanto Lauren como Era quedaron en shock por lo que veían, dos alicornios machos jugando juntos, pero a destruir algo sino que construían edificios con unos bloques.

Ambos alicornios notaron a sus madrinas y saltaron de felicidad a los cascos de cada una, tanto Celestia como Lunados abrasaron.

Celestia:- Hola Draco, ¿Cómo ha estado mi ahijado favorito? – dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Luna:- Mi pequeño Nero, ¿te has portado bien? – le hizo unas cosquillas.

Celestia y Luna los dejaron en el piso, luego Lauren se acercó. Ambos alicornios la miraron confundidos y luego le sonrieron. Lauren estaba cautivada eran unos niños encantadores y al parecer muy pacíficos. Pero Era no estaba del todo convencida.

Era se acerca pero ambos alicornios se asustan y saltan a los brazos de su madre y luego esconden la cabeza en el pecho de la misma.

Twilight:- Shhh tranquilos niños, su madre está aquí – Twilight mira a Era – ¿y dice que son peligrosos? – Era mira molesta a Twilight, entonces Lauren se acerca.

Lauren:- Twilight Sparkle, me permitiría sostener a uno de ellos – Twilight duda por un segundo pero finalmente sede y el da a Nero. Lauren lo toma en brazos, luego acaricia su crin, el pequeño le sonríe y se acurruca en los brazos de Lauren – Señorita Sparkle, debo felicitarla, son niños más que encantadores – Era interrumpe

Era:- ¡Hija suelta a ese monstruo!

Twilight no aguato más – ¡CAYATE DE UNA VEZ! – Celestia, Luna, Lauren y Spike quedaron atónitos, Era es la lider suprema de los alicornios y Twilight le levantó la voz.

Era:- Perdón, ¿me acaba de gritar señora Sparkle?

Twilight:- ¡¿Y SI LE GRITO QUE?! – Twilight estaba parada frente a frente con Era, la alicornio suprema y actuaba como si nada - ¡MIRE BIEN SEÑORA ERA, NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA LA REINA DE LOS ALICORNIOS, ELLOS SON MIS HIJOS Y NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE LOS LLAME MOSNTRUS!

Era:- ¿Sus hijos?

Twilight:- ¡SI MIS HIJOS! – Twilight toma aire – Mire no quiero discutir con usted, solo le pido que salga de mi casa.

Era:- ¿Acaso usted osa echarme? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Ese eso, eres cobarde muy cobarde y estúpida.

Twilight:-¡YO COBARDE! ¡YO NO SOY LA QUE MATO NIÑOS INOCENTES!

Era:- ¿Inocentes? Ellos casi destruyen el mundo.

Twilight:- ¡NO! Sus ancestro casi lo hacen, usted puedo enseñarles a todas las futuras generaciones de alicornios machos a ser pacíficos ¡pero prefirió hacer el genocidio más grande e injusto de la historia!

Era:- Si fuera tu callaría.

Twilight:- ¡NO, VOY A HABLAR Y USTED ME VA A ESCUCHAR! – Twilight volvió a tomar aire – Usted le dice monstruos a mis hijos pero digame ¿no es pero el que asesina niños indefensos solo por un pasado que ellos no cosen?

Era:- Ellos actúan por naturaleza.

Twilight:- si eso es cierto explíqueme porque mis hijos juegan juntos y construyen cosas en lugar de destruirla – era abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras de ella - ¿Ve?

Era:- Crecerán y destruirán el mundo.

Twilight:- Discúlpeme pero según lo que me conto la princesa Celestia, los alicornios machos nacen siendo agresivos sin embargo mis hijos llevan dos semanas de vida y no han perjudicado a nadie, ¡NO PUEDE NEGAR ESE ECHO!

Era quedo acorralada, no tenía ninguna defensa contra ese argumento, finalmente decidió ceder ante Twilight – Princesa Sparkle.

Twilight:- ¿Si?

Era:- Permitiré que sus hijos vivan, pero cuando se hagan violentos y se aran. ¡Tu sufrirás mas que nadie! – Miro a Lauren – Hija vámonos.

Lauren vio a Twilight:- Te admiro Sparkle nunca nadie desafío a mi madre, ni siquiera los alicornios machos más violentos y fuertes se atrevían a desafiarla. Si me lo permites me encantaría visitar a tus hijos alguna vez, me recuerdan a Celestia y Luna cuando eran potrillas.

Twilight:- Claro que puede.

Luna y Celestia también se retiraron pero Celestia se dirigió a Twilight – Twilight ya no seré tu maestra – Twilight quedo perpleja al escuchar eso – es que no me queda nada que enseñarte.

Twilight:- Pero princesa.

Celestia:- Tranquila considéralo tu graduación – le dio una cálida sonrisa a Twilight – ahora solo prométeme que me mantendrás informada sobre el estado de tus hijos y que les darás todos el amor de una madre.

Twilight:- Si lo are, y sabe ya sé porque fui embarazada virgen.

Celestia: ¿Por qué?

Twilight:- Para demostrar que ellos no son malos – dijo refiriéndose a todos los bebes alicornios machos que nacieron y fueron asesinados por Era.

Celestia:- Concuerdo, bueno tengo que irme salúdame a tus amigas.

Twilight:- Lo are, ah y mañana Pinkie ara una supe fiesta para los niños, la avía pospuesto por unos problemas que ya se solucionaron así que.

Celestia:- Tanto Luna como yo asistiremos.

Twilight:- No lo pediría de otra forma – le lanzo una sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo 4.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Era intentara probar que Nero y Draco son malvados?

¿Cómo será la fiesta de Pinkie?

Todo esto y mucho más en "Los hijos del crepúsculo"

Esta historia continuará.

disculpen fans pero tengo problemas con la pc donde tengo los archivos y no podre subir hasta que se arregle, el técnico vendrá el martes, si es que no me falla como me paso el miércoles 20 y el sábado 23 por favor disculpas y tengan paciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La fiesta Pinkie.

Un día después de la visita de Era y Lauren en la biblioteca de Twilight.

Twilight se encontraba dándoles un baño a sus dos hijos para que estén presentables para la fiesta.

Twilight:- Draco, no te muevas o ¿quieres que te entre en jabón en los ojos? – le decía al hijo mayor (por escasos 2 minutos) que no paraba de moverse y de jugar con el agua. En cambio Nero estaba más tranquilo se encontraba jugando con unos juguetes mientras esperaba su turno para que le lavaran la crin.

Spike entra en la habitación – ¿Twilight me llamaste?

Twilight voltea a ver al dragón – Si, ¿me puedes traer unas tollas de abajo?

Spike:- Claro.

Cuando por fin termina de enjuagarle la crin a Draco – Nero tú sigues – Nero se puso en frente de su madre y se quedó quietecito mientras su madre le lavaba la crin. A diferencia de Draco, Nero, era más tranquilo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Twilight termina de lavarle la crin – Muy bien Nero – Luego Spike entra con dos toallas.

Spike:- Aquí están Twilight.

Twilight:- Gracias Spike – Saca a ambos potros de la bañera y levita ambas toallas con su magia y empezó a secarlos. Luego los para frente al espejo y saca dos peines – quietos los dos que los tengo que peinar – dijo, Nero se quedó quieto pero Draco no paraba de moverse – Draco quédate quieto – dijo riendo por el jueguito de su hijo mayor.

Luego de una dura batalla con su hijo mayor por fin logra calmarlo y peinarlo, Nero no fue un reto, a pesar de tener menos de un mes era muy obediente.

Twilight pone a ambos potros en un carrito con lugar para dos bebes y pone en una alforja, pañales, biberones con leche tibia, etc.

Twilight: - ¡Spike vámonos!

Spike: - ¡Ya voy Twilight!

Los cuatro salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a Sugar cube corner.

Al entrar al local pueden ver que todo Ponyville estaba presente (como es que entraron todos en un lugar tan pequeño no tengo idea) también había un cartel que decía ¡Felicidades Draco y Nero!

Pinkie pie:-¡Twilight por fin llegan!

Twilight:- Si, Pinkie y dime ¿vinieron las princesas?

Pinkie pie:- Todavía no llegan

Aparece la CMC.

Applebloom:- ¡Twilight! ¡Queremos ver a los bebes!

Twilight saca a sus hijos de la carreta y los pone en el sueño.

CMC:- Aahhhhhh – decían de ternura.

Sweetie belle:- Son tan lindos - decía mientras acariciaba la crin de Nero.

Scootaloo:- Si, míralos ¡son tan tiernos! – Aparece Rainbow – ¡Digo! Son tan geniales.

Rainbow dash:- Hola Twilight.

Twilight:- Hola Rainbow dash.

Applebloom:- Twilight ¿no dejas jugar con Draco y Nero?

Twilight:- Si, pero no les hagan nada.

Scootaloo:- ¿Qué podríamos hacerles?

Twilight la mira levantando una ceja.

Scootaloo:- Oh claro, tranquila no les aremos nada.

Twilight:- Mas les vale.

Paso una hora y Draco y Nero se divertían con las CMC. Twilight estaba hablando con sus amigas cuando escuchan un carruaje aterrizar.

Twilight ve que eran las princesas Luna y Celestia.

Twilight:- ¡Princesas pudieron venir!

Luna:- No nos lo perderíamos por nada – Luna y Celestia se miran entre si – trajimos una invitada.

Ella abren paso y aparece Lauren.

Twilight aun desconfiaba un poco de ella y de Era, especialmente de Era.

Lauren:- Solo quería ver como estaban las cosas.

Twilight le sonríe:- Tranquila – ve a sus dos hijos – todo tranquilo.

Pronto Draco y Nero se percatan de la presencia de Celestia y de Luna, ambos saltan de alegría y les dan un gran abrazo.

Celestia:- Mi pequeño Draco, te traje un regalito.

Luna:- Yo también te traje un Nero.

Luna aparece un libro de cuentos que decía "los mejores cuentos fantásticos", si había algo que les encantaba a Draco y a Nero eran los cuentos, su madre les leía uno cada noche y Luna y Celestia buscaron el mejor libro de cuentos para ellos. Ambos potros se alegraron mucho al ver el libro, a pesar de no saber leer sabían que era un libro de cuentos ya que los reconocían fácilmente porque su madre les leía muchos, así que les era fácil reconocer un libro de cuentos por su aspecto.

Lauren:- Guau estos niños son sorprendentes.

Twilight:- ¿Por qué los dice?

Lauren:- Digamos que los alicornios machos no eran, ¿Cómo lo digo? Del todo inteligentes.

Twilight:- ¿a qué se refiere?

Lauren:- Ellos odiaban el conocimientos, de hecho acostumbraban usar libros para cosas como encender una fogata, comer sus páginas o solo los destruían porque los consideraban inútiles. Un alicornio macho normal habría desintegrado el libro de cuentos antes de que pudieran sacarlo de la envoltura, sin embargo les encanto. Parece ser que el cambio en ellos si era posible después de todo.

-No estés tan confiada – dijo una voz femenina que todos identificaron. Era la reina de los alicornios, Era.

Lauren el susurra a Twilight:- ¡Perdón, ella insistió!

Era:- El hecho de que empiecen a valorar el conocimiento puede ser perjudicial, pueden usarlo para fines malévolos, como sabes hija el conocimiento es el arma más poderosa.

Twilight:- (molesta) Mis hijos jamás harían eso.

Era:- Son alicornios machos solo saben destruir.

Twilight:- Y digame, "reinasucha" ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo mis hijos ahora? Jugando, no destruyendo.

Era:- ¿"reinasucha"? deberías mostrar respeto ante tu reina.

Twilight:- Yo solo respeto a quien se lo merece, y déjeme decirle que Discord merece más respeto que usted.

Era la mira con ira - Lauren vámonos – Lauren miro a Twilight.

Lauren:- Quisiera ser la mitad de Alicornio que era tu Sparkle.

Era y Lauren se fueron.

Celestia y Luna seguían boquiabiertas.

Twilight:- Bueno ¿y si continuamos la fiesta?

-Me agradas Twilight – dijo una voz masculina y conocida.

Fluttershy:- ¿Discord? – dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente el Dragonecus se izó presente.

Rainbow dash:- ¿Qué hacías?

Discord:- ¿Qué crees? Escondiéndome para que era no me dé una buena golpiza.

Applejack:- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿LE TIENES MIEDO A ERA?!

Discord:- Todos los villanos temblamos con su nombre – miro a Twilight – Pero tú la desafías como si nada, te admiro Twilight.

Twilight aún no se hacía a la idea de que Discord fuera bueno, aun dudaba de el - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Discord:- Quise ver a los "hijos de la virgen"

Twilight:- Veo que también sabes eso.

Discord:- ¿Cómo no saberlos? Fue noticia nacional.

Twilight:- Buen punto.

Discord:- Y dime ¿ya sabes cómo le isiste para quedar embarazada? Digo ni siquiera yo tengo los poderes para embarazar a alguien sin divertimos jeje. – dijo mirando a Celestia de forma pervertida.

Esta solo se encoje de brazos.

Luna mira a su hermana – Auch, pudiste decirme que tenías novio.

Rainbow dash:-¡WOWOWOWOWO! ¡PRINCESA USTED Y DISCORD!

Celestia:- ¡NO! Solo dormimos juntos.

Discord se acerca con una cara pervertida a Celestia:- Y sí que los disfrutaste – Las mane6, Luna y Discord se echaron a reír mientras Celestia se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

Dado a que la música estaba alta, ninguno de los invitados presto atención al momento de Discord y Celestia, Ok Celestia ya escribí lo que querías ahora baja el arma.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Ponyville.

Un poni encapuchado miraba atento hacia Sugar cobe corner – Pronto será el momento – dicho eso convoca una estela de fuego y desaparece.

Fin del capítulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Primer día de escuela.

En poco tiempo pasaron 5 años, Draco y Nero crecieron como dos ponis normales sin adicción a la violencia o a la sangre como Era predijo.

Twilight se levantó y vio a Spike preparando el desayuno.

Twilight:- Buenos días Spike.

Spike:- Buenos días mama – dijo en tono burlón.

Twilight:- Spike, ya pasaron 5 años ¿podrías dejar de bromear con eso?

Spike:- No, es muy divertido – dijo con una sonrisa – Por cierto ¿hoy no era Draco y Nero empezaban el jardín de niños?

Twilight:-¡QUE TONTA SOY LO OLVIDE! ¡TENGO QUE DESPERTARLOS! – sube las escaleras más rápido que Rainbow dash.

Twilight entra despacio en la habitación de sus dos hijos y los ve tan tranquilos que le da mucha pena despertarlos.

Twilight:- A levantarse caballeros – dijo abriendo las persianas para que los dos se levantaran.

Nero:- Mama es muy temprano – dijo entre bostezos.

Twilight:- Vamos que es el primer día de clases.

Draco:- Danos 10 horas más – dijo cansado.

Twilight:- Bien entonces podrán quedarse en casa y ayudarme con la limpiesa, la BASTA BASTA BASTA BASTA limpiesa, BASTA.

Nero:- Está bien, me levanto me levanto.

Draco:- Bien tu ganas.

Twilight:- Son tan predecibles hijos.

Ya abajo todos se encontraban desayunando.

Nero:- Mama

Twilight:- Si hijo.

Nero:- ¿Todos los días tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano?

Twilight:- Solo 5 dias a la semana.

Draco:- ¡PERO LA SEMANA TIENE 7 DIAS!

Twilight:- Sip.

Nero:- ¿No podríamos ir a la escuela a la tarde?

Twilight:- No.

Spike:- Ya verán que el horario de la mañana es mejor.

Twilight:- además podrán hacer amigos – dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

Más tarde ese día, Twilight los dejaba en el jardín de niños de Ponyville, se dirigio con la maestra para hablarle pero noto algo.

Twilight: - ¿Cherrile?

Cherrile: - Ah hola Twilight.

Twilight:- ¿Tu no enseñabas primario?

Cherrile:- Me trasladaron a jardín de niños, es mejor paga y menos horas así que no me quejo.

Twilight:- Jaja, entiendo perfectamente, bueno aquí están mis dos angelitos – dijo presentando a los dos alicornios grises.

Cherrile:- ¡Oh los jóvenes príncipes!

Twilight:- Por favor, no les gusta que los llamen así. Por favor asegúrate de no darles ningún trato especial, no quiere que se ganen una reputación de mimados de la maestra.

Cherrile:- Tranquila Twilight, todo estará bien.

Twilight se dirigió a sus hijos – Pórtense bien, mama los quiere – le da un beso en la frente a cada uno.

La campana sonó y todos los padres se retiraron y los alumnos se sentaron, Draco y Nero se sentaron juntos.

Cherrile:- Muy bien alumnos yo soy la profesora Cherrile y hoy empieza su gran aventura.

Nero le susurra a Draco – Parece que la escuela será entretenía – dijo ilusionado.

Ninguno de los dos notaba que toda la clase los miraba disimuladamente.

Cherrile:- Bien ¿qué dicen si primero se presentan? Aver tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo señalando a una potranca de tierra de pelaje blanco y crin castaña.

Poni:- Me llamo Alexis – Nero instantáneamente quedo inmotivado por la potra. Estaba como en un trance, pero su hermano lo saco del mismo.

Draco:- ¡Hermano!

Nero:- Eh eh ¿Qué paso?

Draco:- La profesora te pido que te presentaras.

Nero:- Oh claro, Hola soy Nero – dijo con algo de timidez.

Cherrile:- Gracias Nero, tu turno – dijo señalando a Draco.

Draco:- ¡Hola soy Draco! ¡El hermano mayor de Nero!

Nero:- Solo por dos minutos, no presumas – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cherrile:- Cálmate Nero y prosigamos.

Las presentaciones siguieron por media hora, después de eso Cherrile les explico cómo funciona la escuela, como son los exámenes, etc. En todo ese rato Nero no despego la mirada de la poni terrestre llamada Alexis. Pronto sonó el timbre del recreo y todos salieron al patio a jugar pero Nero caminaba junto a su hermano con una mirada perdía.

Draco:- ¿te sientes bien hermano?

Nero:- Eh si –ve a Alexis sola y no desvía la mirada por 5 minutos.

Draco:- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡mi hermanito pequeño se volvió un tonto enamorado, jaja!

Nero se sonrojo:- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡Y SOLO ERES MAYOR POR 2 MINUTOS!

Draco:- 2 minutos son 2 minutos y volviendo al tema principal, ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

Nero:- ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿QUE LE DIRIA?

Draco:- La tía Rarity siempre habla de esas cosas, ella dice que solo tienes que acercarte y decir algo para llamar la atención.

Nero:- No lo sé.

Draco:- Ve de una vez tigre – dijo dándole un empujo a su hermano.

Nero se acerca a la solitaria Alexias.

Nero:- Eh hola

Alexis:- Hola, ¡un momento! ¡¿Tú no eres el príncipe?!

Nero:- Eh si

Alexis:- Guau, nunca estuve tan cerca de un príncipe.

Nero:- Por favor solo dime Nero.

Alexis:- Está bien Nero.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre los dos, en eso Draco decide salvar del naufragio a su hermano.

Draco concentra algo de magia y logra comunicarse telepáticamente con su hermano.

Era una habilidad que habían desarrollado juntos, dado a que no les gustaban estas separados.

Draco:- Nero, Nero ¿me escuchas? Cambio.

Nero:- Te escucho fuerte y claro cambio.

Draco:- Dile algo cambio.

Nero:- ¿Cómo qué? cambio

Draco:- Algo que no te agá quedar como tonto en frente de ella, cambio.

Nero miro al poni y finalmente decidió hablar.

Draco:- ¡VAMOS HERMANO TU PUEDES!

Nero:- Eh bueno, ¿te gusta… ¿respirar?

Draco se llevó una pesuña a la cara mientras decía en vos baja – iiidiiiiooootaaaaaa.

Alexis:- ¿Qué cosa?

Nero:- que si te – Draco aparece de la nada.

Draco:- ¡Nada no dijo nada, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos chau!

Alexis:- esos dos son raros.

Draco:- Idiota ¿Qué creías que hacias?

Nero:-¿hablar?

Draco:- ¿enserio? Te gusta una chica y para conquistarla le dices ¿te gusta respirar? Pídele ayuda a los dioses.

Nero:- No exageres.

Draco:- Esta bien, pídele ayuda a mama.

Nero:- ¡NI LOCO! ¡SE PONDRIA A DECIR "MI POQUEÑITO YA CRECIO" Y ESO ES LO ULTIMO QUE QUIERO!

Draco:- Ok entonces no digo nada.

Más tarde cuando el día termino Spike fue a recogerlos.

Draco:- ¿Spike? ¿Dónde está mama?

Spike:- Esta en Swit Apple acres, me dijo que los viniera a buscar y los llevara para aya.

Los tres se fueron para Swit Apple acre donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas.

Draco y Nero:- ¡Mama!

Twilight:- ¡Muchachos! – se reunieron en un gran abraso, no les gustaba estar separados.

Twilight:- ¿Cómo les fue?

Draco:- ¡A NERO LE GUSTA UNA CHICA! – Dijo en tono burlón.

Nero:- ¡PEOR QUE BOCON ERES!

¿Qué ara Twilight ahora? ¿Qué consejo le dara a Nero?

¿Alexis saldrá con Nero?

¿Se descubrirá la identidad del poni misterioso?

¿se descubrirá la razón del embrazo virgen de Twilight?

Todo eso y más en "los hijos del crepúsculo" ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Consejos y errores.

¡PERO NO SABES GUARDAR SECRETOS! – Le dijo Nero a su hermano.

Draco (entre carcajadas):- Perdona es que me encanta hacer esto.

Twilight:- Así que alguien tiene una noviecita – dijo en tono burlón.

Spike:- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Draco, Spike y Twilight se echaron a reír y Nero se ponía rojo cual tomate.

Las amigas de Twilight se acercaron.

Applejack:- Twilight ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight:- Tenemos un pequeño romeo aquí – dijo señalando a Nero, el cual en ese momento solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Rarity:- ¡ENSERIO! – Toma a Nero -¡CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA!

Nero:- Precisamente por esto quería que te callaras Draco.

Rainbow dash:- Hey no es vergonzoso que tengas una linda conejita – todas se echaron a reír.

Después de unas carcajadas se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a almorzar.

Rarity:- Cariño, ¿le dijiste algo?

Nero:- Bueno…

Draco:- Le pregunto si le gusta el aire.

Rarity:- Ok, esto será un trabajo duro.

Pinkie pie:- ¡ASLE UNA FIESTA SORPRESA, SI SI SI SI ASLE UAN FIESTA DE ME "GUSTAS" – Rainbow la cayo.

Rainbow dash:- De nada – dijo en tono burlón por haber cayado a Pinkie pie.

Applejack:- Yo opino que deberías arrodillarte y confesártele, en la granja el macho debe postrarse a los pies de la yegua.

Rarity:- ¡Applejack! ¡Eso para pedir la pezuña en matrimonio!

Applejack:- ¡Pero sirve!

Twilight:- Chicas chicas, yo me encargare – mira a Nero – Solo dile lo que sientes y si no te corresponde entonces no es para ti, ahora dime ¿quién es la dueña de tu corazón?

Draco:- ¡UNA LLAMADA ALEXIS! ¡ES UNA PONI DE TIERRA COLOR BLANCA Y CRIN CASTAÑA CON OJOS AZULES!

Nero:- ¡DRACO!

Todos se echaron reír (de nuevo)

A la mañana siguiente (en la escuela)  
Twilight ya estaba despidiéndose de sus hijos para dejarlos otro día en la escuela.

Twilight:- Nero, recuerda solo dile lo que sientes y Draco – miro a Draco – no seas bocón.

Draco:- Ok no tienes que repetírmelo.

Nero y Draco tomaron asiento, todos los seguían viendo raro pero ellos no lo notaban.

Las dos primeras horas pasaron rápido, la campana del recreo sonó y Nero se decía a sí mismo en su mente - _Vamos vamos tu puedes, no seas gallina._

Draco:- Bien hermanito, es la hora.

Ambos salieron y vieron a Alexis con unas 2 potras hablando.

Draco:- Bien, te ayudare a asilarla luego te quedas solo ¿entendido?

Nero traga saliva – Entendido coronel.

Ambos se acercaron a las 3 potras.

Draco:- Hola chicas.

Las potras se sentían nerviosas 2 príncipes reales les estaban hablando, claro Alexis no se sentía tan nerviosa pues ya había hablado con Nero ayer (si es que a eso se le puede llamar charla)

Una potra color rosa con crin blanca y ojos azules hablo – Ho..ooo…hola.

La otra potra de color marrón crin negra y ojos amarillos – Príncipes.

Draco sabía qué hacer para alejar a las dos potras de Alexis – Chicas – dijo dirigiéndose a las dos potras – Les gustaría acompañarme al columpio – las dos potras solo sintieron embobadas por estar frente a un príncipe **(Lectoras femeninas perdón si esto les resulto ofensivo)**

Nero:- _Hay hermano ojala fuera como tú – _Pensó.

Alexis y Nero se quedaron solos, por unos minutos hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

Nero rompió el silencio:- Bueno emmm ¿Qué cuentas?

Alexis:- Eh nada ¿y tú?

Draco le hablo por medio de telepatía – ¡Hazlo ya imbécil! ** - **Observo los columpios y hay estaban las dos potras, una a cada lado de él, y él lo observaba con impaciencia.

Nero vuelve a ver a Alexis:- Bueno ¿quieres un jugo?

Alexis:- Me gustaría.

Nero saca de su lonchera un jugo de manzana de Swet Apple Acres. Alexis lo toma – Gracias – le dijo a Nero.

Alexis:- Y bueno, ¿quieres ir al sube y baja?

Nero:- Bueno.

Ambos empezaron a jugar (no voy a describirlo, todos saben lo que es el sube y baja).

Nero:- ¿y que te gusta? – dijo mientras subía y luego bajaba.

Alexis:- Bueno, eh muchas cosas – dijo mientras subía y luego bajaba.

Suena la campana que mara el fin del recreo.

Alexis:- Bueno volvamos.

Nero:- ¡_DEMOÑOS! – _Se quejaba en su mente.

Draco lo esperaba en la puerta.

Draco:- Espero que la hayas invitado, por ayudarte tuve que invitar a esas dos a almorzar a Sugar Cube Corner.

Nero:- Bueno, al menos tú tienes una cita.

Draco:- ¡IMBECIL!

Nero:-¿Me tienes que llamar así cada vez que me mando una macana?

Draco:- Déjame pensar… si – la maestra Cherrile los ve.

Cherrile:- Niños entres.

El día pasó y Nero se pegaba en la cabeza una y otra vez al no poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Twilight estaba esperándolos en la salida, ya que el día había terminado. Cuando se reunieron no tardo en preguntar.

Twilight:- ¿Cómo le fue a mi pequeño romeo?

Draco:- Terriblemente mal, él tenía que conquistarla y en su lugar termine yo invitando a almorzar a dos chicas a Sugar Cube – las dos potras estaban esperándolo – Por cierto ¿me prestas algo de dinero?

Twilight:- Tendrás una cita con dos potras, guau me uvera gustado ver como se desarrolló todo, en fin – le dio unas monedas y Draco se fue.

Nero:- ¿Por qué no reaccionaste como cunado te dijo lo mío?

Twilight:- ¿No recuestar que Draco ya tuvo su primera cita y su primer beso a los cuatro años?

Nero:- Cierto – eso lo deprimió.

Nero desvió la mirada, hay estaba Alexis con su padre.

Twilight lo noto – ¿Es ella?

Nero:- Sip

Twilight:- Es linda ¿quieres que yo hable con ella?

Nero:- ¡NO!

Llegaron a casa (la biblioteca) y los recibió Spike.

Spike: - Hola Twilight, Nero y….. un memento ¿y Draco?

Nero:- ¿Recuerdas que el tendría que ayudarme con una chica hoy?

Spike:- Sí.

Nero:- Bueno yo no pude invitarla a salir y el al ayudarme tuvo que invitar a sus dos amigas a almorzar a Sugar cube.

Spike:- Guau 5 años y su segunda cita, trabaja rápido.

Twilight:- Demasiado diría yo.

Nero se deprimía – Ojala fuera como él.

Twilight:-Nero no tienes que ser como tu hermano para agradarle a una chica, solo se tú mismo – le seco las lágrimas.

Nero:- Gracias mami – le da un abraso.

Lejos de ahí el poni misterios miraba la escena en la casa de Twilight luego desvía la mirada hacia sugar cube.

-mmmm Twilight es muy amable, eso podria ser perjudicial.

¿Quién será ese poni?

¿a qué se referirá?

¿Draco será un casanova con 30 ex novias a los 7 años?

¿Nero podrá invitar a salir a Alexis?

Todo esto y más en los hijos del crepúsculo, esta historia continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Ya era hora.

Ya pasaron 6 días desde el fracaso de Nero. En ese tiempo había intentado lo mismo unas 3 veces todas con el mismo resultado, el sin invitarla y Draco teniendo que invitar a una potra para darle una oportunidad con Alexis.

Nero estaba deprimido por sus fracasos, él estaba mirando por la ventana desde su cuarto mientras Draco trataba de animarlo.

Draco:- Vamos hermanito, arriba ese ánimo.

Nero:- …

Draco:- Vamos, ¿Qué dices si vamos a la tienda a por unos buenos mangas? – los dos eran fanáticos de los mangas especialmente de dragonball z y Naruto. Los mangas provenían de una tierra lejana llamada Japony y allí estaban MUY obsesionados con el "mito" de los humanos y por eso nacieron los mangas, libros de historietas cuyos protagonistas eran humanos.

Nero:- (suspira) supongo que podria revisar si el nuevo tomo de shingeky ya salió – dijo refiriéndose a su manga prederido, shingeky no kyojin.

Draco:- ¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU! ¡VAMOS!

Ambos tomaron sus ahorros y bajaron bastante enérgicos.

Twilight lo noto – Nero, se ve que ya estás de mejor humor.

Nero:- Si mama – se dirigió junto a su hermano hacia la puerta.

Twilight:- ¿A dónde van?

Draco y Nero:- a manga word – dijeron refiriéndose a la tienda donde vendían todo tipo de mangas y cosas coleccionables.

Twilight suspira – Está bien, pero recuerden que no deben gastar mucho dinero en esas cosas – a Twilight no le agradaba la cantidad de dinero que sus hijos gastaban en mangas, juguetes de colección, posters, etc.

Draco y Nero:- Está bien mama – dijeron pero fueron interrumpidos por Spike.

Spike:- ¿Chicos a donde con tanta prisa?

Draco y Nero:- Manga Word.

Spike:- Ah, saben estoy algo ocupado ¿me podrían conseguir el nuevo tomo Shaman King? Supuestamente llego ayer.

Draco:- Claro – Spike le dio unas monedas para que le compraran el manga.

Cuando los niños salieron Twilight miro a Spike seriamente.

Spike:- ¿Qué?

Twilight:- Tú tienes 14 años, no creo que debas leer esas cosas para niños.

Spike le sonríe – eso lo dices porque nunca te diste el gusto de leer un buen manga.

Twilight:- Lo are cuando mi cerebro pierda actividad, además no me agrada como dibujan a los humanos, yo lo vi y no son así. – a Twilight no le gustaban los mangas, los creía una pérdida de tiempo.

Spike:- pero nosotros solo vimos una secundaria seguro de que hay muchos humanos quizás alguno como yho (el prota de shaman King), por cierto ¿Qué quieres que les prepare para le cena?

Twilight:- mmm, ve si puedes preparar una buena ensalada cesar, a él le encanta.

Spike:- Por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste a los niños sobre tu "amigo"? – dijo con una cara picara.

Twilight:- No, se los diré cuando vuelvan.

Spike:- Ok – Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Ponyville.

Draco y Nero corrían a toda velocidad a su tienda favorita la cual era una casa normal pero todo el primer piso había sido convertido en una tienda, en la vidriera estaban exigidos varios muñecos coleccionables de distintos mangas, y en la parte superior estaba un enorme cartel que decía "bienvenido a MANGA WORD".

Draco y Nero entraron en la tienda, la cual estaba repleta pequeños que miraron disimuladamente a los alicornios grises, ni Draco ni Nero se percataban de las miradas. Draco fue hacia una estantería donde estaban los mangas de Shaman King, el manga que le pidió Spike, mientras Nero fue directo al mostrador, donde un pegaso marrón con crin rubia lo atendió.

Nero:- Hola señor Bill.

Sr Bill:- Hola Nero ¿Qué necesitas?

Nero:- ¿Ya tienes el nuevo tomo de Shingeky?

Sr Bill:- Llego y se fue, aunque creo que me queda uno por alla – dijo señalando a un estante y efectivamente hay estaba el tomo de shingeky no kyojin.

Nero salió corriendo para tomarle y cuando puso una pezuña sobre la manga un potro de su edad que llevaba una gabardina, unos lentes negros y un sombrero de detective lo detiene.

Nero:- ¡HEY! ¡YO LO VI PRIMERO!

El potro disfrazado solo negó con la cabeza.

Nero:- ¡QUE ES MIO!

Empezaron a tironear la manga pero el potro disfrazado cayó al piso y sus lentes y su sombrero cayeron de su cabeza rebelando su identidad.

Nero:- No me la creo, ¡ALEXIS!

Alexis le tapa la boca – Nero por favor no le digas a nadie – dijo volviéndose a poner las gafas y el sombrero.

Nero no se lo creía - ¿te gusta shingeky?

Alexis (apenada):- Pues sí, soy fanática.

Nero:- eso es ¡GENIAL!

Alexis sorprendida:- ¿No crees que es raro?

Nero:- ¡Para nada, no puedo creer que seas fanática, yo también!

Alexis:- Pero no se te hace raro que una chica….

Nero:- ¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que seas una chica?

Alexis:- Ya sabes, porque es para chicos.

Nero:- Ahh no es solo para chicos, el hecho de que la mayoría de los fans sean varones no quiere decir que las niñas no puedan disfrutarlo si quieren (¿a qué les recuerda eso bronis?)

Alexis:- Bueno me alegra de que no pienses como mi madre – A Nero le llamo la atención eso – Bueno toma el tomo, yo espero a que reciban otro cargamento – ella le dio el manga y se disponía a irse.

Nero:- Espera – ella se detuvo - ¿no quieres que lo leamos juntos.

Draco miraba desde otro punto de la tienda - ¡YA ERA HORA! – dijo para sus adentros.

Alexis:- Bueno, pero que sea donde no nos pueda ver la gente, no lo tomes a mas pero no quiero que piensen mal de mí por el hecho de que me gustan cosas de chicos.

Nero:- No hay problema conozco un buen lugar, y como te dijo no es solo para chicos sino para a que le guste.

Nero pago el maga y se dirigió hacia su hermano.

Nero:- Hermano.

Draco:- Ya me di cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa y buscando algún buen manga que leer.

Nero:- Ok nos vemos.

Draco continúo buscando algo que leer pero algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo la atención, era un poni adulto con un disfraz (como el de Alexis) pero digamos que este no funcionaba igual.

Draco se acercó a este poni - ¿tía Fluttershy?

Fluttershy:- ¡¿DRACO?! ¡¿PERO COMO SUPISTE QUE ERA YO?!

Draco:- Tu cola es tan larga que la gabardina no la cubre del todo.

Fluttershy se fija en su cola – _Debería dejar de usar extensiones – _pensó.

Draco noto que llevaba un manga - ¿lees mangas?

Fluttershy aprenda asiente con la cabeza – desde que era potra me encantaban.

Draco:- ¡Genial! ¡¿Cuál vas a llevar?!

Fluttershy:- Naruto.

Draco:- No me suena ¿es bueno?

Fluttershy:- Mucho, es mi favorito.

Draco:- Creo que comprare un tomo para probar.

Fluttershy:- No tienes que, tengo en mi casa toda la colección de Naruto ¿quieres venir a mi casa y leerlos?

Draco:- Claro.

Draco acompaño a Fluttershy a su casa.

Mientras tanto con Nero y Alexis.

Ellos estaban en la casa club de las CMC, las tres integrantes originales mantenían el club para ayudar a potros como Nero y Draco a conseguir su cutiemark. Ellos acabaron de leer y Nero serró el Manga.

Alexis:- Guau guau guau, ¿quién diría que ella la tinta hembra?

Nero:- ¡Lo sé no me lo esperaba!

Alexis:- Viste cuando la titan estaba escalando el muro shina.

Nero:- Lo mejor fue la cara del padre Martin cuando decía que los titanes no podían penetrar las murallas y justo después la titán hembra cae en sima de la iglesia destrozándola.

Nero y Alexis:- ¡IRONICO!

Ambos pasaron maso menos uno hora hablando de shingeky. Pero cuando Nero vio una oportunidad no pudo evitar preguntar.

Nero:- Alexis ¿a tu madre no le gusta que leas mangas?

Alexis se deprimió algo – No, ella dice que si quiero conseguir tener novio tengo que dejar de hacer cosas de niños.

Nero:- ¿Entonces lees a escondidas?

Alexis:- casi, mi padre también es aficionado al manga y siempre que podemos leemos algo juntos, pero mama siempre le dice que deje de incitarme a esto.

Flashback.

Alexis y su padre, un pegaso color verde limón, ojos verdes y crin azul claro, estaban en el patio. Alexis leyendo Shingeky y su padre leyendo devil may cry. Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por la madre de Alexis, una poni de tierra naranja con crin y ojos amarillos.

La madre de Alexis miro con cara de desaprobación a su esposo y a su hija – ¡Bob, cuando te vas a dar cuanta de que tuviste una hija no un hijo!

Alexis:- ¡Mama!

Bob:- Estela cálmate solo son mangas.

Estela:- Son muy mal ejemplo, solo mira – saca una revista llamada "madre de Equestria" y la habre en una sección llamada "cosas malas para los niños" donde se mostraban fotos de varios mangas – Vez, es un mal ejemplo todas las personajes femeninas son solo un busto inflado y poca ropa – miro a su hija – tu deverias leer esto – paso a una sección que decía "_cosas buenas para los niños" _esa sección hablaba de un libro para niños llamado "_my Little dragon" , _una serie llena hasta el tope de mercadotecnia y estereotipos (como la tercera temporada de mlp).

Bob:- Cariño esta serie no es buena, solo da estereotipos y los dueños de ella solo quieren llenarse los bolsillos.

Alexis:- Eso es verdad.

Estela:- Pero si antes te gustaba.

Alexis:- Los primeros dos libros eran meramente entretenidos pero del tercero en adelante es un insulto a mi intelecto.

Bob:- Concuerdo con ella.

Estela:- Tu no hables – se dirigió a su hija – cariño mira, los chicos no van a querer como novia a una niña que se la pasa inmersa en historias tontas que solo arruinan la mente, como esa estúpida seria Shingoko o como se llame

Alexis:- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡SHINGEKY TE DA MUY BUENOS MENSAJES!

Bob:- Eso es cierto, lo eh leído.

Estela lo mira con cara de enojo y el traga saliva– mira mejor cállate y deja de incitar a nuestra hija con estas tonterías.

Alexis se enojó y salió corriendo.

Estela:- Hija… - su hija se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Bob (enojado):- ¡¿POR QUE TIENES QUE SER TAN DURA CON ELLA?! ¡SI ESTA MAS INTERESADA EN LEER MANGAS QUE PERSEGUIR CHICOS FRANCAMENTE ME DA MUCHO GUSTO!

Estela:- Solo cállate y recoge esa basura – dijo refiriéndose a los mangas.

Alexis logro escuchar eso ultimo y solo retomo su camino a su cuarto donde se encerró.

Fin flashback.

Alexis:- y eso fue maso menos lo que paso.

Nero:- Guau, tu madre no parece respetar mucho tus gustos.

Alexis:- nop.

Nero:- Pero tu padre parece un muy buen tipo.

Alexis:- y valla que lo es, oye Nero el lunes después de clases ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a leer unos mangas?

Nero:- Claro – dijo - _¡OH GRACIAS AL QUE ESTE ESCRIVIENDO ESTO! _

Alexis:- Bien, bueno yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes.

Nero:- hasta entonces – ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Vallamos con Draco y Fluttershy.

Draco se había leído TODOS los mangas de Naruto así que exclamo - ¡NARUTO ES GENIAL!

Fluttershy:- te lo dije jeje – noto la hora – ya es tarde tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Draco:- si creo que tienes razón, nos vemos tia.

Fluttershy:- Nos vemos.

Ambos llegaron a sus casas al mismo tiempo.

Draco:- ¡NERO! ¿Cómo te fue picaron?

Nero:- Excelente iré a su casa el luna.

Draco:- Ese es mi hermano.

Entraron a su casa y vieron que estaba todo ordenado y en la mesa estaban 5 platos, luego apareció Twilight con un vestido muy elegante (el que uso en la boda de su hermano) y Spike tenía un pequeño traje.

Twilight (preocupada):- ¿Dónde se metieron?

Draco:- bueno…

Twilight:- ¡NO HAY TIMEPO! ¡LE LLEGARA EN CAULQUIER MOMENTO! – les da dos pequeños trajes - ¡VALLAN A SU CAURTO, PONGANSE ESTO Y BAJE CON CARA DE ANGELITOS QUE NOS VISITARA ALGUIEN MUY MUY ESPECIAL!

Draco y Nero:- Ahhh Ok mama.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Quién será el visitante?

¿Me darán un aumento?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

El amigo de mama.

Nero y Draco estaban en sus habitaciones poniéndose los trajes que Twilight les dio.

Nero:- Oye ¿a quién crees que se refería mama?

Draco:- Ni idea.

En eso entra Spike.

Spike:- Chicos, ¿ya están listos?

Draco y Nero:- Sip.

Spike:- Por cierto ¿trajeron mi manga?

Draco:- Sip – le entrego el manga.

Spike:- Bien, supongo que tendré leerlo después.

Draco:- Yo lo lei, al final de este tomo Yho (el prota del manga) muere.

Spike:- No te creo – fue al final del tomo – Te detesto.

Draco y Nero se rieron.

Twilight les grito desde la sala - ¡NIÑOS! ¡BAJEN QUE TENEMOS VISITA!

Mientras bajaban Nero le pregunta a Spike

Nero:- ¿Quién es el amigo de mama?

Spike:- Ahora lo verán.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras vieron a un pegaso naranja amarillento con crin y cola azul, una cutiemark en forma de escudo con un rayo, llevaba un traje.

Twilight:- Niños, él es el señor Flash sentry, capitán de la guardia real del imperio.

Nero y Draco:- Ho…hola.

Flash en tono muy animado les responde – Hola campeones ¿Cómo van?

Draco:- Eh, bien.

Nero:- ¿Eres amigo de mama?

Flash:- Eh algo parecido.

Twilight:- Bueno él es… mi novio.

Los niños se quedaron sorprendidos, su madre no acostumbraba salir con sementales, pero luego recordaron que en los últimos meses había recibido muchas cartas y además viajaban muy seguidos al imperio de cristal de vacaciones.

Nero:- No sabía que tuvieras novio.

Spike:- Digamos que ni ella ni él lo reconocieron hasta hace unos meses.

Draco:- ¿Por eso insistías tanto en ir al imperio de cristal?

Twilight:- Yo no insistía.

Nero:- Parecías la potranca y nosotros los padres.

Twilight se puso roja de vergüenza y Flash solo se rio.

Twilight:- Eh Flash ¿no trajiste unos regalos para Nero y Draco?

Flash:- Oh lo había olvidado – saca 2 bolsas pequeñas y se las da a los niños.

Cuando las abren se les dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Twilight ponía una cara de fastidio. Flash les trajo a cada uno un collar de su manga preferido, a Nero le trajo uno con el escudo de la legión de reconocimiento de shingueky no kiojin y a Draco uno con la esfera de cuatro estrellas de dragón ball z.

Ambos se los pusieron inmediatamente, ellos vieron esos collares en manga Word (por si no lo recuerdan era la tienda de mangas en Ponyville) pero Twilight les decía que no los compraran ya que eran muy caros (45 bits cada uno, por ser originales).

Nero:- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE UNO DE ESTOS!

Draco:- ¡¿COMO LO SUPO SEÑOR SENTRY?!

Flash:- Ustedes dos me pueden decir flash, dejamos que me lo dijo un pajarito.

Spike: Disculpa pero ¿podria ser mejor un halcón? – abrió lo ojos como platos - ¿acabo de delatarme a mí mismo cierto? – Todos asintieron – debería dejar de hacer eso.

Twilight:- Bueno todos a cenar – todos se fueron a la cocina pero Twilight detuvo a Flash para hablar a solas con el – dime que no son originales.

Flash:- Lo son.

Twilight:- ¿Sabes lo que salían esos collares?

Flash:- 50 cada uno en el imperio.

Twilight:- ¿no te pareció demasiado?

Flash:- Al principio si, pero luego note la calidad del metal con el que estaban hechos y lo trabajados que estaban, realmente valían su peso en oro.

Twilight:- Recuérdame que si un día vivimos juntos no te deje manejar los impuestos.

Flash:-Creí que la realeza no pagaba impuestos.

Twilight:- Digamos que pretendo cambiar eso.

Flash le sonrió y se dirigieron a cenar.

Todos conversaban animadamente.

Flash:- Digame enanos (en tono juguetón) ¿Cómo va la escuela?

Nero:- Bien.

Draco:- Ah mama, Nero tiene una cita con Alexis.

Nero se puso colorado.

Nero:- ¿alguna vez te eh dicho que te odio?

Draco:- Me lo has dicho unas 3563 veces ¿pero quién las cuenta?

Nero:- Te detesto.

Draco:- 3564

Twilight:- Bien echo mi pequeño romeo.

Spike:- ¿Cómo lo isiste?

Draco:- resulto que ella era fan de shingueky, el manga favorito de Nero.

Nero:- Te detesto.

Draco:- 3565.

Flash:- Valla 5 años y ya con novia, eres como julio cesas pero con niñas en lugar de tierras jeje.

Nero se sonrojaba y los demás reían.

Spike:- Si eso te parece conquistar deberías ver a Draco, ya dio su primer beso y tubo como 5 citas.

Flash:- A eso le llamo Blitzkrieg (guerra relámpago en alemán, inventada por los alemanes y puesta en práctica en la guerra civil española de 1936-1939 y posteriormente en la segunda guerra mundial, básicamente consistía en movimientos rapidos y dimanicos que dajaban al enemigo sin poder responder, y permitió conquistar media Europa en menos de 3 años)

Twilight y Flash se partieron rieron, ambos sabían bien la relación. Pero Spike y los dos alicornios grises no lo entendieron.

Draco:- Estos dos son tal para cual.

Nero y Spike asintieron.

La cena prosiguió, Draco y Nero quedaron encantados con Flash, él era muy simpático.

Ya después de la cena Spike, Nero y Draco se fueron a dormir, Twilight y Flash aprovecharon el tiempo a solas.

A la mañana siguiente era lunes, los niños bajaron junto con Spike, pero encontraron algo un poco raro.

Twilight y Flash estaban acostados en el sofá, Twilight tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del pegaso, ambos tenían la melena echa una ruina y la sabana con la que se tapaban estaba húmeda. Spike supo lo que paso pero Draco y Nero no.

Nero:- ¿pero qué paso?

Draco:- ¿Por qué su sabana esta mojada? ¿y que le paso a sus crines?

Spike:- Ehh ¡¿QUIEN QUIERE HELADO PARA EL DESALLUNO!

Draco y Nero:- yo yo yo.

Luego de desayunar, Twilight y Flash seguían dormidos asi que los niños tuvieron que ir solos a la escuela, porque la sala era un desastre (ya saben porque XDXD) y Spike tuvo que limpiarla toda.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se sentaron en sus pupitres, aún seguían recibiendo miradas del resto de sus compañeros pero no se daban cuenta.

Cherrile:- Bien clase hoy veremos historia.

Todos:- Ahhh (sonido de queja)

Cherrile:- Bien, en el año 1939, en el país de Alemania simia un muy mal simio obtuvo el poder, era Simicler (Simicler = Hitler) el impuso el cruel régimen Sazi que usando una táctica de guerra nueva llamada Blitzkrieg, esclavizo al continente simiopeo hasta que…. – Nero y Draco levantaron la mano.

Cherrile:- ¿Qué pasa?

Draco y Nero:- ¿Qué es la Blitzkrieg?

Cherrile:- Es una tactica inventada por esos simios que consistía en victorias y conquistas relámpago alrededor de diversos frentes.

Draco y Nero:- ¡Conque a eso se referia! – Eso extraño a la clase, pero Cherrile prosiguió.

Cherrile:- Bien, había dos bandos, el eje simiofaista y las potencias aliadas.

Unas horas más tarde.

Cherrile:- Y así la bomba gaseosa más grande se soltó sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki y así culmino la guerra.

Cherrile miro a la clase, para su sorpresa todos estaban dormidos.

Cherrile:- ¿mi clase se durmió? Pero si solo me tomo ¿5 horas explicar todo? Ups.

La campana sonó y antes de que se diera cuenta el aula estaba vacía.

Cherrile:- Debí aburrirlos mucho. No, no lo creo.

**Nota del autor:**

**Esta parte no estaba pensada para insultar o demigrar a los caídos o afectados por la segunda guerra mundial, en caso de sentirse insultado mis sinceras disculpas. **

Ya a la salida, Nero se fue a la casa de Alexis, Draco fue a Sugar cube corner porque tenía una cita con unas trillizas (un pequeño precio que pago por ayudar a su hermano con Alexis XDXD)

Alexis:- Nero ¿de dónde sacaste el collar de shingueky?

Nero tomo el collar – Me lo regalo el novio de mi mama.

Alexis:- ¡LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT TIENE NOVIO!

Nero:- Shhhh no lo digas tan fuerte.

Alexis:- Oh perdón – llegaron a la casa de Alexis – Bien llegamos, por favor ignora a mi mama.

Entraron.

Alexis:- ¡MAMA YA LLEGUE!

Estela:- Oh cariño ¿Cómo esta….. – Se quedó embobada al ver al príncipe Nero en su casa- ¿A..al…alteza?

Nero:- Hola, llámeme Nero por favor soy amigo de Alexis.

Estela no se lo creía - ¡OH OH! ¡POR FIN TRAES UN NOVIO! – Nero y Alexis se pusieron rojos cual tomate - ¡Y NO SOLO ESO ES UN PRINCIPE! A ver si el te enseña a no perder el tiempo con tonterías como masgan o como se llamen.

Nero:- Mangas y de echo – muestra el collar, el cual fue reconocido por Estela, dado a que su esposo tenía una camiseta con ese mismo escudo.

Estela:- No puede ser verdad.

Alexis:- Me temo que si, estaremos arriba en el estudio de papa, ¿no puedes llevar la comida hay?

Estela:- No hay problema – dijo con fastidio - _¡UN PRINCIPE QUE PIERDE LE TIEMPO CON ESTO! _

Los potros subieron las escaleras.

Alexis:- Deja tus cosas en mi cuarto – dijo abriendo la puerta del mismo.

Cuando Nero vio el cuarto de Alexis quedo extrañado. Su cuarto era exageradamente rosa, con muchos peluches y muñecas barbiponi.

Nero:- Ehh

Alexis:- Ah sí, mi mama me obliga a tener mi cuarto así.

Nero:- ¿no sabe que barbiponi es solo un invento machista para arruinar las mentes de las niñas?

Alexis:- Nop.

Eran niños de 5 años pero no idiotas, sabían distinguir entre CALIDAD y BASURA.

**Nota del autor:**

**En lo personal creo que las muñecas Barbie son solo un montón de estupideces que propagan el estereotipo de que las** **mujeres siempre andan de compras y no piensan. **

**Barbie solo es una simple y ridícula muñeca que se la pasa diciendo estupideces sin dar buenos mensajes a las niñas del mundo. Como la tercera temporada de MLP, solo propaga los estereotipos.**

**En cambio, el anime, si se dan cuenta no da estereotipos y te da muy buenos mensajes y ejemplos de cómo es la sociedad en sí. Por ejemplo Shinguky no kiojin se la pasa dando mensajes como:**

**La voluntad es lo único que puede cambiar al mundo. **

**La libertad es nuestro derecho inalienable.**

**Si quieres un mañana, pelea por él.**

**Defiende lo que amas, o nunca podrás defender nada. **

**Entre otros, si deciden ver la serie búsquenla por animeflv o lean el manga.**

**A parte la calidad que las empresas de amine y manga le dan a su productos (juguetes) es de un mínimo del 99%, en cambio, hasbro es muy sexista, la calidad de los juguetes para niños es de un 80% para arriba pero los juguetes para niñas es de 40% para abajo, sin mencionar que casi todos los juguetes para niñas con prácticamente iguales. ¿Qué mensaje les da eso? **

Luego de salir de la habitación de Alexis

Y se dirigieron al estudio de su padre.

Nero:- ¿tu papa no tiene problemas con que entres a su estudio?

Alexis:- para nada, en realidad es como…. Nuestro estudio, pasamos mucho tiempo los dos aquí – abre la puerta y Nero queda embobado con lo que ve, era una sala muy grande con toda ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO producto y manga existente.

Nero:- Es….esto es.

Alexis:- ¿Genial verdad? Papa conoce a muchos amigos en japoni y eso ayudo para conseguir todo esto.

Nero:- Genial, esto hace que la colección mía y de mi hermano parezca nada.

Alexis:- Bueno ¿Qué quires leer? Ahh por ceirto, tengo también las versiones animes (osea películas de los mangas)

Nero empieza a saltar como potrilla - ¡ENSERIO!

Alexis:- Sip.

Empezaron a buscar alguna buena para ver, finalmente se decidieron por Dragon ball z: la batalla de los dioses.

Mientras veían la película, entro la madre de Alexis y les dio la comida, la misma se retiró resentida, a ella no le gustaba que su esposo tuviera todo eso.

Estela:- Mi marido parece potrillo.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, Nero y Alexis seguían viendo películas en el estudio.

Estela estaba leyendo un libro en la sala de estar cuando su marido vuelve del trabajo.

Bob:- Hola querida.

Estela:- Ah hola.

Bob:- Adivino, me llego otro paquete de Japoni.

Estela:- Tu paquete esta sobre la mesa.

Bob:- Bien, a Alexis le gustara mucho.

Estela:- Hablando de ella, está en tu estudio con su AMIGO.

Bob abre los ojos como platos al escuchar AMIGO, termino masculino. Luego sale disparado para su estudio, digamos que a él no le gustaba que su hija tuviera amigos varones.

Estela:- Jejejeje, chau príncipe – si un príncipe le gustaba la manga eso incitaría más a su hija con ese tema, tenía que sacar a ese príncipe del juego.

Bob entra en su estudio pero se quedó como idiota al ver al príncipe Nero con su hija.

Alexis:- Hola papi.

Nero:- Hola señor.

Bob:- Prin…

Nero:- Solo Nero. Déjeme decirle que tiene una colección más grande que la mía, lo admiro.

Bob abre los ojos como platos - ¡ERES OTAKU!

Nero:- Ubio, yo quiero calidad y nada tiene más calidad que el anime y el manga.

Bob nota el collar de Nero.

Bob:- ¿eres fan de shingueky?

Nero:- Claro.

Bob:- Justo yo le traje una sorpresa a Alexis pero creo que a ti también te gustara – saca la caja que le trajeron desde japoni y se la da a los niños, estos la abres y quedan estupefactos.

Nero:- Es…

Alexis:- El….

Bob:- Anime de shingueky ¿Quién quiere verlo?

Nero:- Pero se supone que el amine no entraría a Equestria hasta dentro de 3 años.

Bob:- En japoni ya se estrenó y le pedí a un amigo que me lo mandara.

Niños:- ¡GENIAL!

Nero:- ¿Me lo podria presentar?

Todos se rieron, acto seguido Bob puso el anime de shingueky y la opening se empezó a escuchar.  watch?v=Xvxw5SEXQPk

Afuera del estudio.

Estela tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Estela:- Maldita sea.

En la biblioteca.

Draco volvía fastidiado por la cita que tubo, le pareció totalmente aburrida.

En las afueras de Ponyville.

En mismo poni encapuchado veía tanto a Draco como a Nero.

Spike vio a Draco.

Spike:- ¿Qué pasa conquistador?

Draco:- Otra aburrida cita.

Spike:- Cuando crezcas creo que te agradara más, sabes me recuerdas a ese personaje de ese manga llamado Milky (este manga no existe lo acabo de invente yo)

Draco:- Sabes aveses creo que…. ¡AHHHHH! ¡SPIKE! ¡LEES MANGAS EXPLICITOS (CON SEXO)!

Spike se puso rojo -¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! ¡EH LOS LEO POR LOS ARTICULOS JEJE! – dijo muy nervioso.

Poni misterioso:- Creo que pronto deberé mandarles mis obsequios a los príncipes, mmmmm se los mandare en la Nightmare night.

¿Cuál será el obsequio que ese misterioso poni le dará a los alicornios grises en la Nightmare night?

¿Spike admitirá ser adicto a los mangas explícitos?

¿Mis calzones dejaran de apretarme?

Todo eso y más en ¡LOS HIJOS DEL CREPUSCULO! ¡RECUERDEN QUE ME TIENEN COMO MARTIN NIEL EN FACEBOOK Y COMO ELMARTI02 EN YOUTUBE! ¡UN ABRASO PSICOLOGICO Y NOS VEMOS MAÑANA! ¡CHAU CHAU!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

La Nightmare night.

Unos días después Flash tuvo que volver al imperio de cristal, pues es el capitán de guardia, Alexis y Nero compartían una muy buena amistad cada vez más cercana.

Ya pronto seria la noche favorita de los gemelos alicornios, pronto seria la Nightmare night.

Twilight se encontraba en la sala de estar de la biblioteca leyendo una carta que le mando Flash, pronto entraron Nero y Draco a la casa.

Twilight vio a sus hijos – Hola niños ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Y los exámenes?

Nero:- Yo saque 9,5

Draco:- Yo saque 8

Twilight:- Muy bien los dos, bien lávense los casco que Spike ya casi termina de hacer el almuerzo.

Ambos:- Si mama – dijeron al unísono.

Mientras almorzaban Twilight les pregunta a sus hijos.

Twilight:- ¿Niños ya escogieron sus disfraces para la Nightmare night?

Ambos:- Sí.

Twilight:- Bueno esta tarde iremos a comprarlos por cierto ¿Qué eligieron?

Draco:- Queremos disfrazarnos de guardias reales, yo de guardia solar.

Nero:- Y yo de lunar.

Twilight sonríe – Bien, entonces después del almuerzo iremos a la tienda de disfraces, ahh les tengo una sorpresita.

Ambos:-¿Qué?

Twilight:- Sus madrinas vendrán a la Nightmare night.

En los rostros de ambos alicornios se dibujó una gran sonrisa, ellos amaban a sus madrinas (por si no lo recuerdan son Celestia y Luna), siempre que venían jugaban con ellos y les traían juguetes.

Nero:- ¡Sisisisisisisissisi! ¡LUNA VENDRA!

Draco:- ¡Y TAMBIEN CELESTIA!

Ambos estaban brincando de alegría, hacia 3 meses que no las veían, porque últimamente había unos problemitas con cierta alicornio blanca con crin dorada (Era), simplemente trataban de mantenerla alejada de los niños, lo cual no era fácil. Pero con la ayuda de Lauren pudieron mantenerla a raya estos 5 años.

Ya más tarde Twilight fue con los niños y Spike a comprar los disfraces, cuando entraron en la tienda lo atendió un poni de tierra café con crin negra.

Twilight:- ¿Doctor whooves? ¿Trabaja en la tienda de disfraces?

Dr. Whooves:- Es una nueva idea que quisieron probar Derpy y Dinky.

Twilight:- ¿negocio familiar?

Dr. Whooves:- Si, realmente lo mío es la ciencia pero este trabajo es muy divertido, ahora dime ¿vienen por disfraces para la Nightmare night?

Twilight:- Solo para ellos – dijo señalando a Sus hijos y a Spike – Yo ya tengo mi disfraz.

Dr. Whooves:- No me digas que otra vez de Star swirl.

Twilight:- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Dr. Whooves:- Nada pero, todos los años lo mismo ¿no te parece un tanto….. aburrido?

Twilight:- Nop.

Dr. Whooves iba a decir algo pero aparecen Derpy y Dinky (quien ya tenía unos 14 años)

Derpy:- Hola Twilight, hola niños, hola Spike.

Todos:- Hola Derpy, hola Dinky.

Dinky rápidamente abrasa a los dos potrillos.

Dinky:- ¿Cómo van mis alicornios preferidos?

Nero:- Jeje bien.

Draco:- Regular.

Derpy:- ¿disfraces? – le pregunta a Whooves.

Dr. Whooves:- Sip, aunque Twilight sigue empeñada con el disfraz de Star Swirl.

Derpy suspira – Tu siempre con ese unicornio, pero bueno gustos son gustos ¿Qué disfraces buscan?

Spike:- ¿tienes algo con temática de manga?

Derpy:- Lo que quieras, actualmente están de moda entre los niños – vio a los dos alicornios – Imagino que dos otakus como ustedes también quieren algo asi.

Draco:- Nop.

Nero:- Queremos disfrazarnos de guardias reales, el de guardia solar y yo de lunar.

Derpy:- Ja no sé porque no me la espere, después de todo Celestia y Luna vienen de visita esta noche.

Twilight:- ¿Cómo lo supiste? No se lo dije a nadie todavía.

Derpy:- Twilight, el que mis ojos estén torcidos no signifique que vea mal, de echo – puso mirada aterradora - ¡YO PUEDO VER TOOOOODO!

Twilight:- Aja .

Los dos alicornios se asustaron y se escondieron tras las faldas de su madre.

Derpy:- Broma, me lo dijo Spike.

Twilight lanzo una mirada de reprobación al dragón.

Twilight- ¿A cuantos les dijiste?

Spike:- A unos pocos… cientos.

Twilight se llevó el casco a la cara.

Dr. Whooves:- Bueno voy por los disfraces, ¿Dinky me ayudas?

Dinky:- Si papa.

**Para mi Dinky es hija de Derpy y Whooves, estoy seguro que muchos fans creen lo mismo.**

Spike fue a ver los disfraces con temática manga, al final se decidió por el disfraz de Yho de shaman King, su manga preferido.

Twilight y Derpy platicaban y Nero y Draco se habían puesto a ver los disfraces disponibles.

Al cabo de 15 minutos aparecieron Whooves y Dinky sosteniendo una armadura de guardia solar y otra de guardia lunar. Cuando se las mostraron a Twilight esta dijo.

Twilight:- Se ve que tienen muy buena calidad, ¿de qué están hechas?

Dr. Whooves:- Aluminio reforzado, simula ser hacer.

Twilight:- ¡Niños! – Los dos alicornios vinieron corriendo a ver sus armaduras - ¿les gustan?

Nero:- Se ven geniales.

Draco:- Mejor que la tía Rainbow dash.

Se escucha un grito.

Rainbow dash:- ¡DRACO ESPERO POR TU BIEN HABER ESCUCHADO MAL!

Draco traga saliva.

Twilight:- Esa chica tiene buen oído y buenos pulmones – vio a sus hijos – bueno pruébenselas.

Los niños, con un poco de ayuda de Derpy y Dinky, se pusieron sus armaduras las cuales les quedaban perfectas.

Nero:- Nos vemos geniales.

Draco:- Me veo mejor que el paí de manzana de la tía Applejack.

Se escucha otro grito.

Applejack:- ¡PERDON DRACO! ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Draco vuelve a tragar saliva.

Twilight:- Bien, ¿Spike tienes tu disfraz?

Spike:- Sip.

Twilight:- Bien ¿Cuánto?

Dr. Whooves:- Bien son….. 150 por cada armadura y unos 50 por el disfraz de shaman King, es un total de 350 bits, pero al ser de la realeza se te aplica un descuento del 70%

A Twilight le indigno eso – Prefiero pagar el precio completo.

Dr. Whooves:- ¿pero?...

Twilight:- Nada de peros, precio completo.

Dr. Whooves:- Ah ok, como quieras.

Twilight no era como los demás nobles, a ella no le gustaba sacar provecho de su posición social.

Esa noche.

Twilight estaba disfrazada de Star swirl para variar (sarcasmo detectado) Spike tenía puesto su disfraz de Yho con todo y harusame (la catana de yho)

Twilight:- ¡NIÑOS! ¡¿Ya están listos?!

Ambos:- ¡Si mama!

Los dos bajaron vestidos de guardias reales, Nero como guardia lunar y Draco como Solar, en los cinturones llevaban espadas de madera pintadas para que parecieran reales.

Twilight se moría de ternura al ver a sus hijos.

Twilight:- Bueno, vamos a la fiesta.

La princesa tras vestida (era un apodo con el que los adolescentes llamaban a Twilight, dado a que en todas las Nightmare night se disfrazaba de un semental anciano), sus hijos y el dragón.

En el centro de Ponyville había una gran fiesta, las mane6 (sin contar a Twilight) esperaba a la familia real que residía en Ponyville.

Twilight llego con sus hijos y Spike y se reunió con sus amigas.

Applejack:- Hola Twilight por fin llegan.

Rarity vio a sus sobrinos – Ahhh pero que lindos guardias tenemos aquí – los potros se sonrojaron – Dime Nero ¿ya rescataste a tu princesita? – Nero se puso colorado cual tomate, él sabía que se refería a Alexis, la potra de la cual estaba enamorado.

Nero:- ¡TIA!

Todos se ríen.

Luego del bochornoso momento que le ice pasar a Nero.

Nero:- Esta me la pagaras narrador.

La alcaldesa, disfrazada de terminator poni (básicamente vestida como Arnold swarseneguer en terminator 2 el juicio final), apareció en el podio.

Alcaldesa:- Muy bien ciudadanos hoy tenemos una visita muy especial, no solo nos visitara la gran princesa Luna, sino que también seremos honrados con la presencia de la princesa Celestia.

Ambas alicornios aparecieron y fueron aclamadas por todos.

Celestia:- Gracias, gracias, esperamos poder divertirnos en esta festividad.

Luna:- Muy bien todos esto es una fiesta ¡QUE COMIENSE LA DIVERCION! – Grito lo último con la voz real de canterlot.

Todos gritaron de gozo por eso.

Luego de presentarse Luna y Calesita fueron con las mane6, Spike y Los alicornios machos.

Mi bien vieron a sus madrinas acercarse, los dos niños corrieron y les dieron un gran abraso.

Draco:- ¡CELESTIA! ¡VINISTE!

Calesita:- Por supuesto mi pequeño poni – dijo con una sonrisa.

Nero:- ¡LUNA! ¡MI MADRINA FAVORITA!

Luna:- Gracias por….. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ SOY TU UNICA MADRINA!

Nero:- Por eso jejeje –todos se rieron.

Luna y Celestia se fijaron en los disfraces de sus ahijados y quedaron muertas de ternura.

Luna:- Ahh, al parecer tenemos dos nuevos y apuestos voluntarios en la guardia real.

Calesita:- Si jeje.

Draco:- Ah y no les llego la novedad.

Celestia:- ¿Saliste con una chica por más de 2 horas?

Draco:- Bueno, tampoco la pavada. Nero tiene novia.

Nero se sonroja y Luna y Celestia se ríen - ¡DRACO!

Draco:- Perdona es que ¡ES TAN DIVERTIDO!

Nero:- Te odio.

Draco:- Y con esa son…. 3566 veces que lo dices.

Luna le pone cara picara a su ahijado - ¿novia?

Nero:- Solo somos amigos.

Spike:- ¡Friend zone! – le susurra a Pinkie.

Pinkie pie:- Bueno, tú no puedes decir mucho, llevas años y no has conseguido nada con Rarity – eso deprimió a nuestro dragón.

Luna:- ¿nos presentas a tu amiguita?

Nero:- Perdón es que….. Creo que no vino.

Draco:- Pero si esta hay en la mesa de bocadillos, disfrazada de ¿princesa? – efectivamente Alexis estaba llevando un vestido rosa y blanco y una pequeña tiara en su melena, detrás de ella estaba su padre disfrazado de Dante de Devil May Cry mirando apenado a su hija y a su lado la madre de Alexis disfrazada de la princesa Platinum con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nero la miro triste, él sabía que ella odiaba profundamente ese tipo de cosas.

Estela:- Querido ¿no podías traer una disfraz más maduro?

Bob:- Perdóname pero yo no soy el que se disfrazó de princesa.

Estela:- Trato de darle un buen ejemplo a nuestra hija, cosa que tú no haces.

Luna y Celestia miraron a la familia, en primera les llamo la atención el disfraz del padre, pero luna lo reconoció dado a que ella era algo aficionada a los mangas, luego miraron a Alexis, se dieron cuenta del descontento de la niña y Luna decidió preguntar a Nero.

Luna:- ¿Nero que le pasa a esa niña?

Nero:- Es que ella y su papa son muy aficionados a los mangas y resulta que su madre los cree una pérdida de tiempo, ella la obliga a use tipo de cosas que ella tanto odia.

Luna:- ya veo, cely ¿Qué dices?

Celestia:- Opino que alguien necesita un buen sermón sobre como respetar los gustos ajenos -Si Twilight era un problema con los simones imagínense a Celestia y Luna.

Draco y Nero miraban confundidos como las princesas se acercaban a la familia.

Luna:- Disculpen.

Los 3 voltearon y vieron a las mismísimas princesas de Equestria, rápidamente se arrodillaron.

Calesita:- ¿estela no?

A Estela casi le da un infarto – Si princesa, primero me disculpo por la vestimenta de mi marido, él es un poco inmaduro.

Luna:- ¿inmaduro? No lo creo – mira a Bob – Digame buen señor ¿Dónde consigue ese disfraz de Dante? Es el mejor que eh visto.

Estela, Alexis y Bob miraban incrédulos.

Bob:- Ah bueno me lo mando un amigo en japony.

Luna:- ¿me podria dar el código postal? Es que soy algo aficionada a Devil May Cry.

Bob y Alexis miraban incrédulos, mientras a Estela se le derrumbaba el mundo.

Celestia:- Estela, tengo entendido que obligas a tu hija a hacer cosas que ella odia.

Estela:- Yo solo quiero que se aleje de los malos ejemplo que le da mi marido.

Luna:- De hecho muchos mangas tratan temas político y sociales muy interesantes, en si pueden dar muy buenos mensajes a sus lectores.

Estela:- Pero My Little dragón es perfecta para los niños y niñas y además da buenos ejemplos.

Celestia:- Oh si, una serie de libros que empezó bien y después cayó en la mercadotecnia y los estereotipos, francamente me gustaría que la autora original de la historia volviera a tomar las riendas, desde que ella se fue esta serie es solo color y nada de historia interesante.

Estela:- Pero…

Luna:- Alexis ¿verdad? – La niña asintió – dime ¿de que querías venir disfrazada?

Alexis:- De mikasa de Shingueky.

Luna:- Buena elección, a mí también me gusta mucho ese personaje – hace un hechizo con su cuerno y el vestido de Alexis se transforma en un disfraz de Mikasa (no sé cómo describirlo solo busque por google)

La niña se emociona.

Luna:- Consideralo un regalo, porque no vas con mi ahijado Nero, estoy segura que te diviertes con el.

Alexis:- Gracias alteza.

Luna:- Solo Luna.

Alexis:- Está bien Luna.

Sale corriendo para saludar a Nero.

Celestia:- Bien señor Estela deje explicarle, si a su hija le gusta leer algo que a usted no, ¿Qué le molesta? ¿No le gusta que ella sea feliz?

Estela:-Bueno..

Luna:- Alguna vez ha leído un manga para comprobar que sean malos para su hija.

Estela:- Pues no…

Luna:- Lea un luego decida si le gusta o no, y si no le gusta deje a su hija seguir disfrutando de lo que ama – dijo mirando a Nero, Draco y Alexis quienes hablaban y no paraban de reír.

Estela suspira – Está bien altezas.

Luna:- Gracias.

Estela:- ¿Por qué?

Celestia:- por escuchar.

Las princesas se retiraron dejando sola a la pareja.

Estela:- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Bob:- Que al fin te pusieron en tu lugar, ¿quieres bailar cariño?

Estela mira a su esposo – Si, porque no – Ve a su hija – ¡Hija estamos en la pista de baile! – le grita.

Alexis:- ¡Si mama! – Le devuelve el grito.

Nero:- Bueno parece que tus problemas terminaron.

Alexis:- Si jeje

Nero:- Ah Alexis….

Alexis:- Si..

Nero:- Me preguntaba si….

Draco se limitaba a observar – _Vamos, vamos hermano, practicamos toda la semana – _Pensó.

Nero:- Si tu…

Alexis:- ¿quieres bailar? – extiende su pesuña

Nero abre los ojos como platos – Eh está bien – se van de la mano (casco) a la pista de baile.

Draco:- Bueno… no fue exactamente como lo ensayamos pero al menos funciono. 

En la pista de baile estaban Estela y Bob, la DJ tocaba una música rápida y llena de diversión. Pronto Estela diviso algo.

Estela:- Oye cariño, mira – Bob voltea y ve a su hija bailando con el príncipe, eso le provoca que le saga un poco de vapor por las orejas.

Estela:- Tranquilo, míralos ¿no son tiernos?

Bob inhaló y exhalo para calmarse, a él no le agradaba para nada que su hija estuviera con chicos – Si, se ven tiernos.

Ambos parecían divertirse pero para vergüenza de Nero, la DJ cambio la música por una lenta.

Nero y Alexis pararon al darse cuenta del cambio.

Nero:- ¡_Oh por favor de todas las noches en la historia Vidly tenía que elegir esta noche para poner música lenta! – _Pensó.

Nero tomo saliva, el no conocía este tipo de bailes.

Alexis:- ¿no sabes bailar lento?

Nero:- No.

Alexis:- Yo te enseño.

Nero:- ¿Enserio?

Alexis:- Si, es otra de las cosas que mama me obligo a aprender, pero al parecer esta tiene su momento.

Nero:- E…está bien.

Alexis:- Bien, toma mi cintura.

Nero:- ¿Qué?

Alexis:- Solo hazlo.

Nero trago saliva, tomo la cintura de Alexis y se pusieron a bailar tango.

Muchos de los ponis que estaban bailando se reían de la cómica escena pero trataban de disimular para no arruinarles la noche a los jóvenes.

Estela y Bob miraban como su hija se divertía bailando con Nero.

Draco vio a su hermano bailando lento con Alexis y decidió tomarle una foto instantánea.

Draco:- Esto quedara para la historia ¡MAMA!.

Una horas más tarde.

Todos ya se iban a casa, Draco y Nero se habían quedado dormidos en medio de una gran ingesta de dulces.

Twilight caminaba con sus hijos en su lomo y Spike detrás de ella.

Twilight:- Fue muy divertido.

Spike:- Si, en especial la cara de Nero cuando descubrió que Draco le saco una foto bailando lento con Alexis.

Ambos rieron, Nero a pesar de estar dormido llego a pronunciar algo.

Nero:- Te odio Draco.

Draco también dormido dice – 3567

Spike y Twilight rieron.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca se percataron de que había un extraño cofre dorado con detalles en plata en la entrada.

Spike:- ¿y esto?

Twilight:- No lo sé pero tiene una nota – arriba del cofre había una extraña nota que decía para Draco y Nero.

Twilight, muy extrañada, le dijo a Spike que entrara el cofre. Luego llevo a sus hijos a su cuarto y les saco las armaduras y los puso a dormir.

Luego bajo y junto con Spike abren el cofre, el contenido los dejo extrañados, dentro del cofre había dos huevos uno rojo con marcas doradas (las marcas formaban un espiral) y otro exactamente igual solo que este era azul con marcas plateadas.

Spike:- ¿y esto?

Twilight:- No lo sé pero, creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de mi embarazo virgen. Esperaremos hasta mañana y luego veremos qué hacer.

Spike:- Está bien.

Afuera de la biblioteca.

El poni encapuchado miraba a Twilight y a Spike los cuales examinaban los extraños huevos.

Poni misterioso – Pronto….. Hijos míos – una cortina de niebla se hacer presente y el poni desaparece.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Nero y Alexis serán novios?

¿Dejare de hacer estas estúpidas preguntas? (jamás)

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "Los hijos del crepúsculo" ¡Esta historia continuara!

**Chicos y chicas disculpen la demora, estaba ocupado con los otros fics, tratare de darle más prioridad a este, en este punto la historia se tornara muy caliente así que enciendan sus aires acondicionados. **

**Inserte sonido de grillo.**

**Fan:- Ese chiste dio asco.**

**Bueno negro yo trabajo con lo que puedo, si no te gusta ponerme a hacer otra cosa, te apuesto a lo que hacen fanfics que tratan sobre crema de hemorroides no tienen esta clase de problemas. **


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

El castigo de Twilight.

Amanecía en Ponyville, Draco y Nero se levantan.

Draco:- (Fuerte bostezo) Que buena noche hermano.

Nero:- Si (bostezo) muy buna.

Draco:- y tú sí que la pasaste bien – risita picara.

Nero se sonroja – Te detesto.

Draco:- 3568.

Nero:- ¿es necesario que siempre las cuentes?

Draco:- ¿te molesta?

Nero:- Un poco.

Draco:- Entonces sí.

Nero:- Mira olvídalo, tengo hambre y quiero desayunar.

Draco:- Si, yo también.

Ambos bajaron esperando encontrar a su madre y a Spike desayunando u organizando la biblioteca pero no, los encontraron dormidos en la mesa y en medio de esta un extraño cofre.

Los niños trataron de despertar a su madre.

Nero:- Eh mama, ¿estas despierta?

Nero le toca la cara para ver si eso la despierta.

Draco:- Hermano si quieres despertarla tienes que hacer esto – le pica una costilla.

Al sentir eso Twilight despierta de golpe.

Twilight:- ¡¿QUE? ¿DONDE? ¿CUANDO?!

Nero:- ¿Qué isiste?

Draco:- Le pellizque las costillas, es el punto débil de cualquiera, mira – le pica las costillas a su hermano, este suelta un gemido y da un brinco.

Nero:- Es efectivo.

Draco:- Ni lo digas.

Twilight:- ¿Qué día es hoy?

Draco:- El dia después de la Nightmare night mama.

Twilight:- ¿el dia después de…. ¡AHHH! ¡SPIKE DESPUESTA!

Spike:- ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

Twilight:- ¿que sabemos hasta ahora?

Spike:- Oh, sierto – revisa una libreta – hasta ahora sabemos….. nada.

Twilight:- me lleva la que me trajo.

Draco y Nero miraban confundidos, no entendían nada.

Nero:- Eh mama, ¿todo bien?

Twilight:- Si – piensa un momento - ¿hijos quieren ver algo?

Spike:- Twi ¿crees que sea buena idea? Aún no sabemos nada sobre esos huevos.

Twilight:- Spike piensa, quizás esta sea la gran respuesta a como quede embarazada siendo virgen.

Spike:- Aunque ya no lo eres.

Twilight:- ¡SPIKE! – Recordó que sus hijos de 5 años estaban presentes – ehh solo les mostrare una cosa.

Twilight toma el cofre y les muestra los dos huevos.

Draco:- Guau que huevos.

Nero:- Son gigantescos.

Draco:- Son más grandes que el ego de la tía Rarity.

Se escucha un grito.

Rarity:- ¡DRACO!

Draco traga saliva.

Twilight:- Bueno ¿Qué dicen?

Nero:- no lo se parecen – de repente los dos huevos empiezan a brillar impactando a todos.

Los huevos empiezan a levitar en el aire y luego solo caen al suelo como si nada.

Twilight:- ¿pero qué mier….

Los huevos se movían como si sus polluelos estuvieran a punto de nacer.

Spike:- Twilight, eso tenía que responder ¡PORQUE A MI SOLO ME GENERO MAS PREGUNTAS!

Twilight:- Creo que deberíamos ir a canterlot.

Los dos alicornios se emocionaron - ¡IREMOS CON CELESTIA Y LUNA!

Twilight:- Sip.

Los dos empezaron a brincar de alegría.

Twilight redacto una carta a la princesa solicitándole una audiencia urgente con ella, la princesa respondió mandando una gran carroza torada por los pegasos más rápidos de Equestria para que llegara rápido.

Al llegar a canterlot se dirigieron sin demoras con las princesas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono Draco y Nero saltaron para abrazar a sus madrinas.

Nero (abrasando a luna) - ¡LAS EXTRAÑAMOS!

Luna:- jeje, pero si nos vimos ayer.

Draco:- Aun asi cuenta.

Celestia:- Bueno Twilight, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Twilight:- Bueno es que anoche dejaron esto en mi casa – mostrando el cofre abierto con los dos huevos, los cuales se movían – no sé qué tienen pero creo que tiene que ver con mi embarazo.

Celestia y Luna no respondieron solo miraban atónitas a los dos huevos.

Spike:- Eh ¿pasa algo?

Celestia:- E…e…esos…

Luna:- Son.

Las dos reaccionaron.

Celestia:- ¡TWILIGHT LLEVATE A TUS HIJOS RAPIDO!

Twilight:- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Luna:- ¡NO IMPROTA ESO! ¡TIENES QUE IRTE YA!

Un guardia entra en la sala del trono.

Guarida:- Alteza, la señora Era desea verla.

Celestia:- ¡DIABLOS YA ES TARDE!

Luna sierra el cofre.

Twilight:- ¡QUE! ¡¿ERA ESTA AQUI?!

Nero:- ¿Quién?

Twilight:- ¡NADIE! ¡NOS VAMOS AHORA!

Draco:- Pero ¿Por qué?

Twilight iba a decir algo pero justo las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron revelando a Era, la máxima autoridad de este mundo.

Tanto Draco como Nero sienten miedo al ver a Era, no sabían porque pero sentían un gran temor por ella.

Twilight rápidamente se pone en medio de sus hijos para protegerlos en el peor de los casos.

Era noto a Twilight – Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? A la princesita, a su dragoncito mascota y ahh – ve bien a los dos alicornios machos, los cuales estaban muertos de miedo abrasando a su madre para tratar de sentirse seguros. Era comenzó a reír – Jajajajajajajaja, veo que sus demoños crecieron y bueno a decir verdad no parecen tan peligrosos.

Twilight:- Ahora admite no creer que mis hijos son malo ¿a que es debido ese cambio?

Era:- jajajajajajaje por ahora no lo parecen, pero crecerán jajajajjaja.

Twilight:- ¿de qué rayos se ríe?

Era:- Siempre es gracioso ver a los alicornios machos temblando de miedo – dijo mirando fijamente a los dos niños, los cuales dieron un gemido de temor – bueno tal vez sea cierto, quizás puedas enseñarles a obedecer a sus superiores.

Twilight:- ¿superiores? – dijo fastidiada.

Era:- Nosotras, las alicornios hembra – eso irrito a Twilight, ella odiaba el hembrismo y era estaba implementándolo ahora – Es decir ya se demostró que nosotras somos mucho más inteligentes y capases, los alicornios machos solo sirven para matar y procrear.

Twilight:- Eres una vergüenza de gobernante, mis hijos jamás se pondrán a un nivel tan bajo como para seguir las ordenes de una maldita hembrista como usted.

Era:- Bueno para que me importa, se nota bien que tus hijos son unos maricones de primera, ocultándose tras las faldas de su madre en lugar de dar cara, que cobardes.

Twilight:- Solo tienen 5 años.

Ere:- ¿y eso que?

Twilight la mira con gran desprecio.

Era:- En fin, si se vuelven violentos tendré algo de diversión al matarlos y también algo más al castigarte por tu crimen.

Twilight:- ¿crimen?

Era:- Tus hijos sin tu crimen.

Twilight:- ¿desde cuándo criar dos hijos es un crimen?

Era:- Lo es cuando son dos monstruos inferiores como los tuyos.

Twilight:- Mire usted…..

Celestia:- Eh abuela ¿Por qué decidiste horrar nuestro palacio con tu presencia?

Era:- Primero que nada, tú y tu hermana me tienen que llamar alteza y en segunda vine porque ellos por fin aparecieron.

Luna:- ¿Enserio?

Era:- Si y de hecho, puedo sentir su presencia justo aquí.

Era noto el cofre.

Era:- Luna, abre ese cofre.

Luna trago saliva – E..esta bien.

Luna lo abre y era puede ver a los dos huevos.

Era:- Al fin, ahora solo falta encontrar a esas dos gemelas alicornios cuyos destinos están ligados a estos huevos.

Draco:- M…mami ¿q..quien es ella?

Nero:- y…y ¿Qué son esos huevos en realidad?

Era:-Ustedes dos no son merecedores de saber la verdad.

Twilight: - ¡USTED CAYESE!

Era miro a Twilight - ¿perdon?

Twilight:- En primera, exijo que le pida disculpas a mis hijos y en segunda esos huevos les pertenecen a ellos – dijo señalando a sus hijos.

Era se partió de risa - Jajajaja buena esa, dos alicornios machos elegidos para esto por favor si me dijeras un poni común quizás consideraría considerar creerte, esto es algo muy antigua y sagrado y su poder solo puede ser usado por almas puras, y las almas más puras son las alicornios hembra.

Twilight:- El alma de mis hijos es mucho más pura que la suya.

Era abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Qué- as – dicho?

Twilight:- Lo que escucho.

Celestia y Luna tomaban distancia, sabían que eso que dijo Twilight fue la gota que derramo el vaso para era.

Era:- ¡HASTA AQUÍ! ¡NO PIENSO SEGUIR TOLERANDO TUS INSOLENCIAS!

Era dispara un rayo de magia hacia Twilight, este le da de lleno y la manda a volar separándola de sus hijos y dejándola en el suelo incapaz de moverse.

Era:- ¿Sabes? Pase estos 5 años buscando un castigo adecuado a tu insolencia, y lo encontré – miro a los dos alicornios machos y se empezó a acercar a ellos.

Twilight lo noto:- ¡NI SI QUIERA TE ATREVAS A PONERLES UNA PEZUÑA EN SIMA!

Era seguía acercándose, los dos potrillos estaba muertos de miedo, no sabían que hacer.

Spike interfiere -¡ALTO! ¡SI TOCA A MIS HERMANOS NUNCA SE LO PERDONARE!

Spike los veía como hermanos menores.

Era:- ¡¿LOS VES COMO HERMANOS?!

Spike:- ¡SI!

Era:- Bien – lanza un rayo que atraviesa el corazón de Spike.

Twilight:- ¡SPIKE!

Draco y Nero:- ¡SPIKE!

Celestia y Luna miraban atónitas, no podían creer lo que veían,

Spike estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre y gimiendo de dolor.

Era:- que patético eres dragón – le piza la cabeza haciéndolo gritar de dolor con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban – era una criatura estúpida y repulsiva, llena de avaricia y maldad – invoco una espada de energía con su magia y miro a Twilight con una sonrisa – Es lo que pasa cuando te metes con migo – le clava la espada a Spike.

Twilight:- ¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Celestia:- S…..spike no.

Luna:- Lo lo lo mato.

Finalmente levita el cuerpo sin vida de Spike y lo arroja contra la pared – inútil bestia – sigue acercándose a Nero y Draco, los cuales tenían aún más miedo.

Celestia y Luna ya no pudieron más con esto.

Celestia:- ¡ERA BASTA!

Era:- ¿perdon?

Luna:- No pensamos seguir tolerando esta injusticia.

Era:- ¿injusticia?

Celestia:- Durante siglos has matado bajo excusas que siempre creímos estúpidas y siempre te as proclamado como la diosa y ama del mundo y francamente estamos hartas.

Era:- Soy una diosa.

Luna:- Claro que no, nuestra especie vive y muere como las demás.

Era:- Pero con diferencia de 100.000 años, eso nos hace más capases para todo.

Celestia:- ¡BASTA ERA!

Luna:- ¡TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIDIR QUIEN VIVE Y QUIEN MUERE!

Era:- Ah que tontas que han sido las dos – les dispara un rayo a cada una y las inmoviliza – Luego tendremos una pequeña charla pero ahora – miro a los dos potros que seguían aterrados en su lugar – me ocupare de estos dos, y que te quede claro Sparkle por tu culpa ellos padecerán una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a ver si así aprendes a respetar a tu diosa.

Twilight:- ¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLOS!

Era continua hacercandose.

Twilight:- ¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Era estaba frente a frente con ambos potros.

Era:- ¿sus últimas palabras basuras?

Ambos estaban abrasados temblando de miedo.

Nero:- Mmmma….mateste….

Draco:- A Spike.

Era:- Agradezcan, pronto se reunirán con el ¡EN EL INFIERNO! – levanto su pata para dar el primer golpe.

Twilight:- ¡NOOOOO!

Celestia:- ¡NOOOOO!

Luna:- ¡NOOOOO!

Los huevos brillaron, eso capto la atención de Era – ¿Los huevos?

Ambos huevos levitaron y se rompieron en el aire, leugo una gran luz blanca inundo la habitación, cuando esta se dicipa se pudo divisar a 2 fenix, uno de ellos color rojo intenso y tenia una pechera dorada donde se veía la letra Alpha (A) en rojo y el otro era azul brillante y poseía una pechera plateada con la letra omega (Ω) en azul.

Era:- No puede ser que…

No pudo terminar pues ambos fénix la embistieron con fuerza dejándola en el piso con grabes heridas, luego de que los fénix derrotaran fácilmente a Era, Twilight y las princesas son libertad del hechizo.

Twilight corre a ver a sus hijos.

Twilight:- ¡NIÑOS!

Niños:- ¡MAMI!

Los 3 se abrazan.

Twilight se suelta de abraso y corre a ver a Spike, el cual ya no tenía vida.

Twilight:- ¡SPIKE! ¡DESPIERTA!

Los dos potrillos tratan de despertarlo.

Draco:- ¿Hermano?

Nero:- Vamos tienes que levantarte.

Draco:- por favor.

Nero:- Vamos.

Los dos comienzan a llorar al igual que Twilight.

Celestia y Luna se les acercan.

Celestia:- T…Twilight..

Luna:- Perdónanos,

Twilight:- Hicieron lo que pudieron.

Nero:- ¡MAMA!

Draco:- ¡¿POR QUE SPIKE NO DESPIRTA?!

Twilight los abrasa – tranquilos, tranquilos, Spike solo se fue a un viaje muy largo.

Los dos solo lloraban en el pecho de su madre.

Ambos fénix se acercan a la escena.

Twilight los ve – Gr..gracias por proteger a mis hijos.

Los fénix ven el cuerpo de Spike y empiezan a derramar lágrimas.

Era comienza a levantarse muy adolorida.

Era:- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué paso esto?

Todos vieron a Era.

Era:- ¿Cómo es que Alpha y Omega eligieron a dos malditos alicornios machos como sus amos?

Twilight:- ¿Quiénes?

Celestia:- Estos fénix son guardianes legendarios, dioses por así decirlo, cada 150.000 años ellos renacen y buscan a dos gemelos para que sean sus amos y han elegido a tú hijos.

Era:- N…no es posible.

Celestia:- Era.

Luna:- ¡Lárgate de nuestro castillo!

Era:- ¡NO PUEDEN ECHARME! ¡SOY UNA DIOSA!

Twilight se separa de sus hijos – Esperen aquí niños – les dice a los dos.

Twilight encara a Era – Usted no es una diosa, es solo una maldita lunática.

Era:- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Twilight:- ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡UNA MALDITA ASESINA! ¡MATASTE A SPIKE! ¡MATASTE A MI HIJO!

Celestia y Luna miraban impresionadas, ciertos que Twilight fue como una madre para Spike pero ella nunca se refirió a él como un hijo.

Era:- ¿Cómo te atreves a proclamarlo tu hijo? El era una bestia tonta, inútil, mal nacida, codiciosa y….

Nero y Draco:- ¡CAYATE!

Eso llamo la atención de las alicornios.

Los dos potrillos ya no lloraban, en lugar de una cara de tristesa se puede ver una cara de total ira descontrolada.

Nero:- A ti…. A ti el té odiaba.

Draco:- Tu eres una maldita.

Nero y Draco:- Vamos a matarte – dijeron con una voz fría.

Era:- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

El fénix azul se paró en la cabeza de Nero y El rojo en la de Draco. Luego Nero fue cubierto por un fuego azul y Draco por un gran fuego rojo.

Nero:-¡No te lo perdonaremos!

Draco:- ¡jamás!

Nero dispara una gran llamarada azul y Draco dispara una roja, ambas dan de lleno en Era hiriéndola gravemente.

Luego de eso ambos caen desmallados y los fénix estaban secos de ellos mirándolos. Una docena de guardias entra en la sala del trono.

Guarda:- ¡PRINCESAS!

Luna:- Tranquilos soldados.

Twilight miraba atónita.

Twilight:- ¿Qué fue eso?

Celestia:- El poder del fuego, se desencadeno con la ira.

Era gemía de dolor, apenas podía moverse.

Twilight fue con sus hijos y verifico que solo estaban dormidos. Luego suspiro de alivio al ver que no les paso nada.

Era logra levantarse pero esta toda ensangrentada y totalmente lastimada.

Era:- T..te dije que se volvería agresivos.

Twilight:- ¡USTED CAYESE ESTO FUE POR SU CULPA!

Celestia:- ¡GUARDIA!

Los guardias que habían entrado ven a Celestia.

Celestia:- Por favor proporciónenle a Era una carruaje para volver a su reino.

Guardia:- ¿le damos asistencia media?

Celestia ve a luna.

Luna:- Dénsela.

Celestia:- Solo por esta vez.

Guardia:- Si altezas – los guardáis toman a Era – Alteza acompáñenos.

Era:- ¡USTED NO TOQUE! ¡NO NECESITO DE SU CARIDAD! – Hace un hechizo y se tele transporta.

Guardia:- Princesa ¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver?

Twilight:- Llévenlo a la morgue, yo misma limpiare su cuerpo y le preparare un digno funeral a mi hijo.

Guardia:- ¿su hijo?

Twilight:- Si, ahora agalo.

Guardia:- Si alteza.

Los guardias se llevaron el cuerpo de Spike.

Luna:- Lo lamento Twilight.

Twilight:- Al menos, salvo a sus hermanos – dijo abrasándolos – Princesa ¿podria mandar un mensaje a mis amigas pidiéndoles que vengan?

Celestia:- ¿quieres que mencione en la carta lo sucedido?

Twilight:- No, prefiero contarlos personalmente.

Celestia:- Está bien Twilight.

Twilight carga a sus hijos en su lomo – los llevare a una habitación para que puedan dormir.

Luna:- Está bien – Twilight se retira seguida por los dos fénix.

Fin del cap 11.

Próximo capitulo: Adiós querido amigo.

Por esta ocasión no are preguntas dado a la seriedad del capítulo.

¿comentarios?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Adiós querido amigo, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Tras el terrible episodio con Era, Twilight dejo a sus hijos en una de las habitaciones que Celestia y Luna le tenían reservada capa vez que iba a canterlot.

Twilight estaba viendo a sus hijos pensando que podria hacer, Spike la había ayudado mucho a cuidarlos, él les preparaba el desayuno e iba a recogerlos a la escuela ¿Qué pasaría ahora que él no está?

Ambos niños dormían, los dos fénix estaban parados en la cabeza de la cama viéndolos y dejando caer lágrimas. Twilight les lanza una mirada - ¿Qué clase de criaturas son?

La puerta se abre y se ven al resto de las mane6.

Applejack con voz baja al ver que los niños duermen –Twilight ¿qué paso?

Rainbow dash:- La princesa dijo que tenías que decirnos algo urgente.

Twilight:- Preferiría que habláramos de eso en otro lugar.

Fluttershy ve los dos fénix - ¿y esos dos fénix?

Rarity:- Son hermosos.

Twilight:- Luego hablamos de eso, primero vallamos a otro lado.

Las mane6 se dirigieron a los jardines reales donde Twilight les revelaría la trágica noticia.

Ya todas reunidas un kiosco del jardín.

Applejack:- ¿Qué pasa caramelo? – dijo al notar la gran cara de tristeza de su amiga.

Pinkie pie:- ¿estas deprimida por algo? ¿Qué paso? Cuéntale a la tía Pinkie.

Twilight tomo aire – Empesare por lo primero que paso, mientras hablaba con Celestia…. Era llego y vio a los niños.

El miedo se apodero de las 5 ponis.

Applejack:- ¡¿QUE?!

Rarity:- ¡DIME QUE NO LES IZO NADA LA SALVAJE!

Twilight: - A ellos no, a Spike.

Todas:- ¡¿QUE?!

Rarity:- Lastimo a mi querido Spiky wiky.

Applejack:- ¡Hasta aquí, voy a hablar personalmente con esa maldita alicornio!

Rainbow dash:- Le daré una buena golpiza.

Fluttershy:- Al menos se repondrá, Spike siempre ha sido valiente y fuerte.

Pinkie pie:- Cierto Spike es un dragón, los dragones son fuertes y valientes.

Rarity:- En especial Spike que logro vencer su codicia.

Applejack:- Cierto, él se recuperar, pero mejor vallamos a verlo.

Twilight:- Ese es el otro punto – eso capto la intención de todas – Spike esta – desvió la vista al suelo y serró los ojos - Muerto.

Un gran silencio se izó presente, las 5 ponis tenían una expresión de horror y sorpresa, ira y confusión.

Applejack:- Twilight..

Rainbow dash:- Estas bromeando, dime que estas bromeando.

Pinkie pie (con el pelo lizo):- No es cierto.

Twilight las ve a los ojos – Es cierto, el trato de proteger a Draco y Nero y ella lo… asesino.

Rarity empezó a llorar – Mi querido Spike, muerto – no lo podía creer, él siempre había estado enamorado de ella y ella no sentía lo mismo pero ahora que el ya no estaba empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberle dado ni una sola oportunidad - ¿Por qué?

Las 5 no sabían que decir, estaban atónitas.

Twilight:- Me ayudarían a limpiar a mi hijo para su funeral.

Eso capto la atención de todas.

Rainbow:- ¿Hijo?

Twilight:- Nunca se lo dije a nadie pero…. Yo fui como una madre para Spike, yo lo cuide desde que salió del cascaron y a decir vedad yo ya lo veía como un hijo – empezó a llorar – por favor, ¿me ayudarían?

Applejack:- Twilight.

Fluttershy:- No, no sabíamos que lo veías de esa forma.

Rainbow dash le apoya el casco en el hombro – Con gusto te ayudare a preparar su funeral.

Fluttershy:- y yo.

Pinkie pie:- Y yo.

Applejack:- Te ayudaremos en lo que sea.

Twilight nota que Rarity tiene una expresión en blanco, solo miraba al piso sin decir nada.

Twilight:- ¿Rarity?

Rarity:- Yo, yo necesito un momento.

Rarity se va.

Twilight:- Déjenla es algo difícil para todas, bueno el resto vamos a limpiar su cuerpo.

Las 5 manes fueron a la morgue donde se conservaba el cuerpo de Spike para su entierro. Durante el camino nadie dijo una palabra.

Al llegar Twilight retiro la manta que cubría el cuerpo de su hijo. Al verlo las mane 5 no pudieron evitar echarse a llorar, Fluttershy y Pinkie pie lloraban como si no hubiese un mañana, Applejack y Rainbow dash trataban de parecer duras pero la tristeza las comía por dentro.

Twilight:- Bueno, comencemos.

En otro lugar del palacio.

Rarity estaba viendo por el balcón la ciudad que una vez anhelo visitar y que hoy era la cuna de su mayor pena.

Rarity:- Spike, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te rechaza? Debí darte una oportunidad – Rarity empezó a llorar hasta más no poder.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz masculina.

Rarity:- Blueblood ahora no quiero perder el tiempo con tigo.

Blueblood:- Sabes estuve reconsiderando todo y ¿sabes? Te perdono por lo que ocurrió en la gala, y además pienso darte una oportunidad como mi novia.

Rarity:- No estoy interesada.

Blueblood:- Gracias sabía que… ¿Qué? Osas rechazarme.

Rarity:- No me molestes Blueblood acabo de perder a alguien importante y tú no me ayudas en nada.

Blueblood:- ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al dragón que mato Era? ¿Prefieres a una lagartija muerta que a mí? – Blueblood recibió una gran bofetada.

Rarity:- ¡ESA LAGARTIJA ERA DIEZ VECES MEJOR HOMBRE QUE TU! ¡Y AHORA MURIO POR DEFENDER A SUS HERMANOS! ¡AHORA NUNCA PODRE DECIRLE QUE LO QUIERO! ¡QUE LO AMO! – Rarity se detuvo en seco.

Blueblood:- ¿ha ahora que te pasa?

Rarity:- Lo amo, y nunca le di una oportunidad ¡¿Qué clase de elemento de la generosidad soy?! – sale corriendo a la morgue.

En la morgue.

Las 5 manes estaban terminando de limpiar el cuerpo de Spike, Fluttershy se encargó de coserle bien la herida provocada por el rayo y la espada de Era.

Todas guardaban silencio, nadie quería hablar.

Twilight:- Bueno, creo que tendremos que empezar con los preparativos para el funeral.

Rarity entra a toda velocidad por la puerta y ve el cuerpo de Spike.

Rarity:- Spike (con voz quebrada) tal vez ahora ya no te sirva esto pero…. Te amo – le da un beso en los labios. Lamento tanto no habértelo dicho cuando pude – puso su cabeza en el pecho del dragon y empeso a llorar - ¡SPIKE! – todas solo se limitan a ver.

Twilight le pone un casco en el hombro.

Rairty:- Twilight, lo siento tanto, el ma amaba y ahora descubro que yo también lo quería y ahora me quedare con la frase en la garganta par siempre – llora más fuerte.

Twilight:- Tranquila, Spike siempre vivirá mientras lo recordemos.

Rarity:- ¡¿POR QUE NUNCA HACEPTE UNA CITA CON EL?! ¡AHORA ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE HABRIA SIDO LA CITA DE MI VIDA!

Twilight:- Rarity, calma ya, ya todo paso, lo pasado es pasado.

Rarity no paraba de llorar.

Twilight:- Tranquila, tranquila.

Al día siguiente seria el funeral de Spike, como era tradición se ordenó a los pegasos que dieran un clima de lluvia para así dar honor a Spike. Era tradición equestriana hacer llover cuando alguien que había realizado importantes actos de valor moría, le brindaba honor al difunto.

**Nota del autor: A partir de este punto reproduzcan la melodía de la canción "aprecia lo que tienes" de porta, aquí está el link pónganla queda mucho mejor ** watch?v=a0b1NjrCDag

En el funeral estaban presentes toda la familia Sparkle, las princesas y todo Ponyville, sin mencionar algunos amigos de canterlot que conocían al dragón. 

Spike estaba en su ataúd vestido con un elegante Smoking que Rarity le hizo para esta ocasión.

Las mane6 se acercaron al ataúd.

Applejack:- No soy buena para las despedidas pero, nos veremos amigo.

Rainbow dash:- Mas te vale esperarnos allá arriba – dijo entre lágrimas.

Pinkie pie:- Te traje un cupcake para el camino – lo deja en el pecho.

Fluttershy:- Enserio todos te extrañaremos Spike, prometo que cada vez que vea a un dragón pensare en ti – lo besa en la frente.

Rarity se acerca – Spike, lo único que puedo decir es… lo lamento – lo besa en los labios.

Llega el turno de Twilight.

Twilight se para frente a un micrófono para dar un discurso.

Twilight:- Amigos y familiares, todos echaremos de menos a Spike, él fue un hermano mayor para mis hijos, desde lo más profundo de mi ser agradezco a Spike haber salvado a mis hijos, pero aun así, hoy estoy enterrando a un hijo, Spike fue un hijo para mí, yo lo crie y eduque pero el que se haya ido no debe ser motivo de tristeza, él siempre se esforzó para sacarnos una sonrisa hasta en el momento más oscuro. A él no le gustaría que pasáramos nuestros últimos momentos con el llorando, esta no es una despedida, porque el siempre vivirá, en nuestro corazones – todos trataron de evitar llorar ante el conmovedor discurso de Twilight.

Los dos alicornios estaban sumamente deprimidos, habían perdido a su hermano mayor. Twilight trata de consolarlos abrasándolos.

Draco:- ¿Por qué mama?

Nero:- ¿Por qué Spike tuvo que irse?

Twilight:- Tranquilos, algún dia lo verán de nuevo.

Ambos:- ¿Cuándo?

Twilight no sabía que decir, un alicornio no era inmortal pero vivía por 100.000 años, la espera seria demasiada.

Twilight:- Pronto, solo sean pacientes.

Twilight los abraso.

Esa noche toda la familia Sparkle lloraría la pérdida de uno de sus miembros más queridos.

A unos metros del funeral, el mismo poni encapuchado observaba atento.

-Todo va con el plan, solo tendré que esperar a que cumplan los 15 años y ya poder comenzar – se da vuelta y camina para irse.

Fin del cap 12.

**Este capítulo me costó el alma escribirlo, nunca tuve un capítulo más difícil de escribir. **


End file.
